The Legend of Zelda: The Final Battle
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Last sequel of the Zelda trilogy. How will the Hero of Time and Komali take what happened to the Hero of Winds? Meanwhile, the war rages against Ganondorf. The newly surfaced Hyrule is in the same danger it sunk with. Will peace ever reign? Little romance
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 1: The Grief of Time **

_A/N: The last sequel of my Zelda Trilogy. We left The Hero of Winds dead in his own basement. How will the Hero of Time and Komali take it. What of Daphnes. Read on. Enjoy._

Link, the Hero of Time, the last hero left to defend Hyrule, stepped in the Oasis home. It was completely deserted. Daphnes tended to the butlers wounds. Link and Komali searched the small house.

"Do you see anything?" Komali asked.

Link shook his head. "Check the fireplace."

Komali jumped in and flew through the tunnel maze. Link followed him at a quick pace. "Hah," Komali said. "I found something. Wait… oh my God. I wish I didn't. Link, you'd better come and see this."

Link ran over. He bent down. There was the young child, dead, on the floor. With Komali's help, Link picked him up. Komali flew them up through the hole and they landed on the floor. Link looked down at the Hero of Wind's face. It was still regularly colored. "Is he"- he began. He didn't finish though. He dreaded the answer. He wished if he didn't ask, it would not make it so.

"I think he is," Komali said slowly. "He- He could've been a tremendous… how could he"-

"This was why"- Link couldn't say it aloud. This was why he didn't want him as a friend. Why he fought so hard against it. He'd just lose them all later on. He belonged as a Kokiri. He was meant to live for eternity with all his Kokiri friends. He didn't belong outside Kokiri forest. If he just went back and tried… No, it wouldn't work.

"He was a good friend," Komali whispered. "He was my best friend. He… I mean, he was like a father to me. He got me through. It's because of him us Rito still live today. If it wasn't for him, Valoo would be… we'd be…"

"We'd better tell the King," Link said.

"Out of the way," Daphnes said quickly. "Let me see him, quick. We might… if it's not too late… oh."

"He's already gone," Komali said sadly.

"No," Daphnes said, shaking his head. I couldn't be. Daphnes needed to do everything in his power to stop it. Without the Hero of Winds, Hyrule was doomed. Daphnes had to do something. His hand glowed white, and he placed it on the Hero's body. If his skin was still its usual color- His body glowed with a white aura. Daphnes felt his chest for a heartbeat. He muttered something Hylian under his breath only Link could understand. A small beat came. Daphnes nodded. "He is between the worlds of life and death. There is only one way to save him."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 2: A Small Talk**

Daphnes kept his hand on the Hero's heart. It continued giving small beats every minute. It was abnormal for someone to be living off one heartbeat. The Hero was barely alive. Now, they had two choices. They could bring him back into the living world, or let him move on.

"There is one way," Daphnes said quietly. "See, he is hovering somewhere in between the world of the living, and the world of the dead. There is only one way to bring a dead back. It can only be done to those who are worthy, or are worth living a second time. I believe you, Link, the Hero of Time, are worthy for a second life. The Hero of Winds has completed one peril you have never done or attempted. He has gone through and survived through the Tower of the Gods. You have completed a whole other different and more difficult peril, however, and I know not what the price of your second life will be."

"Can we bring him back?" Komali asked hopefully. "I mean, he's done a lot. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him; a retarded Rito. We owe our lives to him. We can't just sit here and leave him be."

"Hyrule owes its life to him," Daphnes said quietly. He looked up, "If the Song of Life is played with the Ocarina of Time, there's a chance."

"Alright, let's play it," Komali said, looking around. "The world need never know the Hero of Winds has gone."

"There's a price for bringing a dead back," Daphnes explained. "The player is playing the song as an offering of himself in return for the rebirth of the Hero. This kind of thing cannot come for free."

"I came back for free," Link pointed out.

"You were never dead," Daphnes corrected. "You were trapped within the bowels of Death Mountain forever. You were freed by combined help from me and you."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 3: Discussion in the Oasis **

Link looked down. There was one way. It could be done. He looked back up at the King. Would he even agree? Knowing the King, something would be said against his decision. He had to convince him. "I'll play it, I'll play the song," he said.

"You are too important," the King said sadly. "I should play."

"No, listen, if I still have a second chance, then"-

"You won't come back like that, Link," Daphnes said over him. "What will the price be of your return? Besides, originally, the Gods let whoever dies, die. You can't play the song as another hero. The price will be you, forever. You are sacrificing yourself. The Gods cannot be cheated like that."

"Well, then I'll play as my life on the line," Link said nobly. "I am willing. He deserves to"-

"If one of you has to survive, it'll be you," Daphnes said. "The Hero of Winds was a great help for the Sea. Now, because of the reformation of Hyrule, everyone lives once again. How can we"-

"Let's let him go," Link said quietly. Tears streamed down his face as he said this. "Let him go. You know, we're being selfish, making him come back. If it was up to him, he'd want to die. He'd want to see his sister, his family, his grandma again. He's not like us. He has a family. He has a life, lost, gone, because of Ganondorf. He'd want to"-

"Satisfy his enemy, do just want Ganondorf wants him to do," Daphnes finished testily.

"It's his choice," Link said defiantly. "Put him off the spell. Let him decide. It's my belief he will decide what he wants."

"You mean, you believe it's his decision?" Komali asked.

"I don't believe… I know," Link said.

It was at that time when Komali realized who the real hero was. The Hero of Winds might've saved the Rito from eventual extinction, but the Hero of Time was the original. He was the one who started it all. Wasn't it customary on Outset to put boys in green at the age of twelve, and train them with the sword? Wasn't this started because of the original hero? If there was no hero, Ganondorf would rule. There would be no Hero of Winds. The sea would be in darkness, and the Rito would still have died along with all other races on the face of the earth. Still, the Hero of Winds was his best friend, and he wished him well whatever he chose.

The Hero of Winds had two choices. On the left were his grandma, his sister, and his island. On the right side was life, and Hyrule, the people who needed him. He needed to decide, and quick. He felt a strange urge to go to the left. Maybe it was right. It was his time. He walked to the left, deciding to end everything. Hyrule could go on without him, couldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 4: Threat from the Fortress**

Deep to the northwest of the Great Sea, Ganondorf was at work within the Forsaken Fortress. The Helmaroc King flew around the tower, looking out for anything that might attack the fortress.

Aghanhim stood beside his master, and looked into a cauldron of boiling water. "This old trick is an ancient Hylian way, a dark way, to tell what the Hylians are doing. I was glorious to find they killed the Hero of Winds, but I am aware of their plans. They want to bring him back. So, both heroes are that worthy. By the power of the Gods, they are allowed to live twice.

"Is there not any way to stop them?" Aghanhim asked.

"Not worth it, they will eventually come back if the Gods wish it to be so," Ganondorf said. "Wait, let him die again. He's not as tough as we thought. Hmph, get Windfall. Gregarus Windfall," Ganondorf called into the Cauldron.

"What is it you want, GANON?" Gregarus Windfall raged. Gregarus was a a dwarf man with a short brown beard. "What the hell do you want? Speak up? How dare you use the illegal method of communication! Hyrule will have you arrested!"

"Pipe down, Windfall," Ganondorf said calmly. "We need to talk politics right now. You see, you're a problem. For you to harbor heroes like that is against me. I understand four of the Hero of Wind's friends live on your island. Kill them, and I'll forgive your earlier transgressions."

"I will never murder an innocent," Windfall said confidently. "I am sorry, Ganon. You stand alone."

"Join me and my allegiance against Hyrule, and you're reward shall be fortunes, more land for Windfall. I can make you larger than Hyrule."

"There are other ways of attaining land," Windfall said slyly. "I will never join you Ganon."

"I will send my forces over to your island then," Ganondorf decided. "You will be assassinated, and your island will meet them same fate as Outset did! Need I remind you?"

"If you step a foot on my island, you'll be met with no mercy!" Windfall threatened back. "You wouldn't dare go against the might of Windfall."

"Ganondorf, your reign of terror shall end as quickly as it began!" Hyrule's voice said.

"What the"-

"Political meeting, Ganondorf," Daphnes said, smiling. "Trying to have my closest ally betray me? You've chosen the worse time. I'm here on political business. How dare you use illegal communication."

"Evil has its ways," Ganondorf said, smiling evilly. "Far more advanced than your Rito! One day, you'll have no choice but to adopt my ways, assuming you survive. I'll wipe the Rito out, and that goes for your precious Windfall too. Hyrule shall also fall!"

"Hyrule is too large for your destruction!" Daphnes said back. "There is no way your pathetic and cowardly attempts as utter destruction can work on Hyrule as it did with the innocent on Outset. You'll pay for what you did, Ganondorf!"

"I'll be sure to remember that when you defeat me," Ganondorf said sarcastically.

"We'll see," Windfall said, nodding himself out. The water bubbled itself and the view of the two leaders disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 5: The Choice **

Link, the Hero of Winds, walked along the path towards a blue light. He didn't hesitate. He walked right through it. Immediately, he was in a large white room. The room was empty. No chairs, no tables. There was just a single window overlooking white shores and beaches. Link looked around. His grandma was sitting on the floor with his sister, Aryll.

"Link, my grandson," his grandma said. She got up and gave him a tight hug. Link hugged her back, "Hi grandma. Hi Aryll. I'm… here." 

"You-but you're too young," his grandma sobbed sadly.

"Doesn't matter, I'm home," Link said, sitting with them.

"Big brother, you… how did it happen?" Aryll asked.

"They cornered me, surrounded me, in my own home, and killed me," Link answered. "I didn't mean for it to happen. The world needed me. Then I realized, maybe it's better off without me. I mean, a great war is going on. There're loads of Hylian forces. Windfall was a great island. I mean, what was the point of continuing?"

"They need you and the hero," his grandma said seriously. "Link, my grandson, I'm sorry. You have to go back."

"I- I c-can't," Link said, shocked they'd want to him go back.

"Listen, life on the planet has ended for an old woman like me," his grandma said. "You are still a boy, undeserving of what has happened."

"Think of this," Aryll started. "It will thwart that man so much if you came back. He believes you're dead. Plus, they need you. They want you back. You've done so much for them already. You've saved everyone from extinction as result of the great island rising from the depths of the sea. Please big brother, you must go back, for the sake of the Great Sea."

Link saw her point. As much as he wanted to stay there with his grandma and sister, maybe he needed to go back. He wasn't fully dead. He was meant to live a long peaceful life. He turned away and walked towards the light, still glowing. He left them with these last words, "I'll be back one day, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," his grandma said back, calmly and sadly. "We will all be reunited one day, no matter how many hundreds of years pass. Here, a hundred years is but less than a mere day."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 6: Two Heroes **

Link, the Hero of Winds, placed his spectral self back in his body. The feeling felt at that time was wonderful. He never felt anything like it. A rush of air filled his lungs and he took a deep breath. Tetra looked hopefully. She had arrived to check up on Link to find he died. She was watching over him with Komali, Joel, Zill, and Ivan of the Killer Bees. The Hero of Time wanted to spend time outside for a bit, watching the waves.

Tetra gasped. "Link… LINK! You're ok! Oh my God. By Din's Fire, thank the goddesses you're alright!" She ran up and hugged him. "Thank you so much for coming back. I knew you would. I was meaning to tell you I- that is…" She realized what she was doing and broke apart. "Never scare us like that again."

"Link, dude, you're alright," Ivan smiled. "Good choice. You shouldn't leave us hangin' like that."

"Sorry, Ivan, how're the others?" Link asked.

"Still on Windfall," Ivan replied. "But they'll be glad to hear too."

Joel and Zill ran up to him with Ivan and shook his hand. "I knew you would! The hero conquers death, always!" Joel said happily.

"I-I wanted to help again on the fight against Ganondorf," Link said slowly.

Komali was the last to approach him. "Of course. We need you. Why'd you scare us like that? What made you wanna choose death anyway?"

Link looked down, "My family, my island."

"What better way to thwart evil than coming back?" Komali asked. "Besides, no doubt you'll see them again one day."

Link gave Komali a hug, "Thanks man. It's nice being back. Maybe it's not so bad after all, living life. Heh, I was so close to getting from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Komali challenged.

Link laughed. "Where's the real hero?"

The door opened. The Hero of Time was standing at the doorway. He leaned against the frame for a bit, looking at Link. He said nothing for about a minute, and then he spoke, "It's about time. I was waiting."

The Hero of Winds walked up to him slowly. He nodded his head. Suddenly, the Hero of Time pulled the Hero of Winds into a big hug. He couldn't help it. He needed a friend like Link. He never had one like him before. Never. It was all adventure after adventure. He never had to travel with a companion who even looked like him. "I missed you."

_A/N: Happy New Year!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 7: A New Threat **

Ganondorf poured sea water into his cauldron. Aghanhim used his magic to darken the water. Ganondorf used his evil sorcery to give effect to his words. He then spoke into the cauldron, loud and clear, "Rito Chieftain."

The water went clearer, and bubbled. The Rito Chieftain slowly appeared. "Ganon! How dare you use"-

"Yeah, I got that same line from Hyrule!" Ganondorf interrupted. "Listen up, flying boy! I have an offer. This offer is one that cannot be refused. Join me in my Great Sea Conquest, and I will give your island new land. You will have better forces. You will be allied, allied with forces of the sky. Not just Valoo, but Volvagia, Helmaroc King, all spirits of the sky."

"We have our sky spirits," the Chieftain said back. "We don't need yours."

"Like my Flaro tribe?" Ganondorf tested. "They are the definition of sky spirits. Spirits of fire. Imagine that on our side of the war. You'd be saved and"-

"We've been saved before, and without your forces!" the Chieftain interrupted. "The two heroes are what matters, and we have the upper advantage. Your forces don't stand a chance. I refuse to take your offer. I am going to inform Hyrule of your illegal use of"-

"Hyrule is a piece of dirt which will fall before long, I promise you!" Ganondorf said back angrily. "If you refuse to join me, then I need something else. You will hand over your prince, or your island will suffer the same fate as Outset. Got that! It's either Komali, or hundreds of lives! Take your pick!"

"I will never give my son to the likes of you," Chieftain said loudly and angrily.

"I am giving you one month to change your mind," Ganondorf whispered dangerously. He disappeared in bubbling water. He then turned to Aghanhim. "He believes our sky spirits are nothing? Let's give him a firsthand taste of what it's like."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 8: Rito vs. Flaro**

"Dragonroost is being invaded!" the Chieftain Rito announced. "Take your defensive positions! Komali, my son, supervise the battle. Fly back if anything goes wrong."

All Rito kids pointed to the sky as the great sky spirit, Valoo, rose up from his perch on the peak. He flew away. All Rito warriors flew after him. It was time for battle. Komali took off as instructed.

The fight was going on two miles west of Dragonroost. The Rito managed to meet the Flaro birds before they arrived at Dragonroost. Had they arrived at Dragonroost, it would've been raining fire and flames hotter than the fires of Valoo himself. The Rito managed to meet them before Dragonroost came in sights however.

At the island itself, there were defenses against Flaro to keep them at bay. "Stay well away from them," ordered Komali. "Use distant attacks! Let Valoo handle them head-on."

All Rito obeyed his command. They flew apart, spears tucked back in belts. They'd be no use whatsoever. Instead, they all flapped their wings about towards the Flaro. Regular wind couldn't put them out, but the sand that made up a quarter of a Rito's body appeared in the air. Dust, sand, and mud all flew at the Flaro. Some went out and disintegrated, but others still flew about. Valoo swiped them all out with his tail.

Bursts of fire were blasted at the Rito forcefully. They caught fire. Quill, the postman was flying by, delivering a letter to Dragonroost mailbox when he was caught in the battle. Another burst of fire was blasted, and this time it hit Komali. He screamed in pain. "ARGH!"

Quill looked behind, "No, Prince Komali! NOOO! Komali flew around, flapping his wings viciously, trying to get the flames off him, but it wouldn't work. It was all in vain. Quill had to act fast. He put the bag on his back and flew to the prince. He flapped mud at him strongly. Some flames went out, and Komali fell to the sea below. Quill faced the Flaro bravely. Valoo was fighting on the other side of the battle. Only Quill had to handle the Flaro here, otherwise, Komali was going to die.

Mud and sand was flapped everywhere. Quill flew around in fast circles, creating a wall of spinning dust. He flew out of the dust storm, and sent mud at it, which also spun round with the dust. All Flaro caught ended up disappearing. Others chased Quill. Quill flew straight into the water and out again to see that the Flaro didn't fly off in time, and ended up wet and dead.

He nodded triumphantly. He then turned to Komali's lifeless body in the water. He picked him up slowly and flew him off back to the island.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 9: Invasion of Windfall**

Moblins jumped off the Ghost Ship late at night at the Windfall beach. Everyone was asleep. The Moblins were an army. After dropping the last hundred off, the Ghost Ship sailed off once more. Ten Moblins seized the bomb shop. They pillaged the shop till it was clean of bombs, and then they left.

"Place them over here, by the gate, one by lock, yes," the Commanding Moblin ordered growlingly. "We're taking this place by storm."

They lit the bombs and ran away. They waited. The bombs blew. A huge explosion occurred. They crept from their hiding places. Nothing. The gate was still standing.

"What the"-

From the top of the gate, Windfall soldiers jumped down, landing on the heads of some Moblins, and killing them. "ARG!" Swords were being clashed, spears were being thrown. All Moblins retreated back to the beach and kept the fighting there. The fighting lasted well into the morning and throughout the day.

Since school was cancelled, four kids met at the gates. It was the Killer Bees. It was time for their first fight against Ganondorf's forces. "Alright, gate's closed, but we'll take the stairs and jump down. Slingshots ready?" Ivan asked.

All Killer Bees took their shots out.

"We need rocks, and bombs wouldn't do too badly either. We'll take the spare ones dropped. I'm sure there're some. Ready? Alright, let's go." Ivan led them all up the stairs of the gate. They crouched down so none would see them. "Right. We'll jump down and roll behind a bush, k?"

"Right," they replied quietly.

"Will we make it out of this alive? I never thought this would be my last fight," Jan whispered.

"Doesn't matter," Ivan said quietly. "Just follow my lead. Alright, down!" They dropped down. They rolled behind a bush. A lot of Moblins were already down. The Killer Bees rose from the bush. Ivan stepped out bravely and called, "We're calling all you out!" he yelled in a rowdy boy tone.

Few Moblins turned to the Bees. There were four kids, standing, holding slingshots. They smiled evilly, and ran at them. "Charge!" Ivan ordered.

Three kids rushed out from behind Ivan and into the Moblins. Slingshots were little use. They used their heads, literally. Ivan stomped one down, and then took a shot out. "Take that!" The Moblin received a huge blow on the head. The kids crowded over them. Ivan stole a spear from one of them, and threw it into another.

Meanwhile, over at Dragonroost, Prince Komali was in bed, heavily bandaged. The Chieftain was over him. The door opened. Quill walked in, leading The Hero of Winds in as well. Link walked over to Komali's bed and bent down.

"Link wanted to pay his respects," Quill said. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine," the Chieftain said, looking over at his son. "I think he'll be fine."

"Dad, Quill, can you leave us a bit?" Komali asked calmly. "I want to talk to Link alone."

The two Rito left, leaving the Prince alone with Link, who looked at Komali, shocked. "Never thought it'd happen to you. You ok?"

Komali nodded. "I'm alright. Kind of weird though. Heh, it's really hot. You never felt anything like it, I swear."

"Maybe I don't want to," Link laughed. "Really shocked me. Last thing I want is for you to die in this dispute."

"Dispute," Komali scoffed. "More like a war. I hate that cruel son of a bitch. Who raised him anyway?"

"Ganondorf, I have no idea, you'll have to ask the Hero of Time," Link shook his head. "Heck, I'll ask him. That's a question that I've actually been wondering for quite some time now as well. I think he was Gerudo, you know?"

"What're Gerudo?" Komali asked.

"I have no idea," Link said, shaking his head. "So, what happened anyway?"

"Well, the Flaro were sensed coming toward Dragonroost. I went out to supervise the battle. I was caught in it. They did a number on me. We held them off. Now, ah, at least it worked out for the island. I dunno about me."

"You'll be ok, I promise," Link swore. "You're awake, aren't you?"

"I'm not so sure," Komali whispered. "Take care of yourself alright? I… I always considered you my best friend after what you've done for us. Thank you, Link. You are a real Hero. The Hero of Winds. Thanks."

Link nodded, "No problem."

The two stayed up the whole night conversing. At midnight, the two actually ventured outside at the top most balcony branch of Dragonroost. They sat on a balcony overlooking the entire sea. "Hmph, looks pretty nice. Maybe I'll take Medli out here one day? What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Link said. "She likes looking after you."

"I don't," Komali shrugged. "I prefer being a bit more independent."

"Do you like her?" Link asked.

"Kind of," Komali shrugged. "I knew her since we were very little. She's a bit older than me by few months. What about you?"

"I think Tetra likes me," Link laughed. "She's so shy sometimes. Heck, I call her 'Tets' sometimes, just to see how she'd react."

"Princess Zelda Tetra?" Komali asked. "The pirate girl?"

Link nodded, "That's the one. Well, she's a pirate, I'm an honest guy. I don't think she's my type. Besides, Gonzo likes her. Leave her to him. It doesn't matter to me. I think I'm gonna stay alone. Traveling the sea. Discovering new islands."

"I'll go with you," Komali replied. "I've always wanted to venture out. We'd travel on that boat of yours. Where is it? I haven't seen it in a while?"

"At the oasis, kept safe, hidden," Link answered. "I usually use the pirate ship."

"Why? To spend more time with Tets?"

"No," Link said quickly, blushing.

"Don't kid yourself, Link," Komali laughed. "I know your feelings."

Link forced the blush off and shook his head, "I dunno. We'll see. I might settle on Windfall for a vacation home."

"Hey, did you hear, Windfall was attacked last night," Komali said, just remembering.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Link said, looking up. "The Killer Bees fought in the battle too, you know?"

"Are they ok now?" Komali asked. "A bunch of rowdies. I hate rowdies."

"Well, at first we didn't get along so well," Link said. "Then I put them straight. Now, they're ok. At least they go to school now and then."

"Yeah, that school of joy," Komali said, shrugging it off. "What about educational schooling."

"Well, Mrs. Marie teaches both, just in a joyous way," Link explained. "She gave me the deed to my oasis home. I'll never forget that. I like that home. It's got everything I need. If I fixed the room under the fireplace, I'd have a secret hang I can stay. How about that?"

Komali shrugged. He looked around. "It's gonna get light. Do you wanna stay up?"

"Let's," Link decided. "It's the one peaceful night anyone's gonna have for a long time. Just let me know if this island gets attacked any other time. I'll raid Ganondorf's fortress myself, backed with the entire pirate gang if it happens. I swear, I will."

Komali put his arm around Link. "Thanks for helping us out, Link. We really appreciate it."

"No problem man," Link said, patting Komali on the back. "No problem. At least Dragonroost isn't the only one threatened. Hyrule and all its forces are in danger. I worry about them."

"Most live forever," Komali said quietly. "Kokiri, even Gorons are immortal."

"I envy those kids," Link said, shrugging.

"You know, Rito are immortal too," Komali let him know.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, dude, we're sky spirits," Komali reminded him. "We live, but if we're killed, we're dead. I mean, it can happen still. Just like Gorons and Kokiri have a chance of dying."

"I don't believe it," Link said quietly. "So many have- I wish I could."

"You can, as a Kokiri," Komali said.

"Yeah but, I wanna see my family again," Link said, looking down. The waves hit softly against the rocks below. "If they lived. Me and my sister… we'd become Kokiri. She'd love that."

"Heh, they'd love it if you stayed for the world, forever, with friends like me, helping people who need it," Komali pointed out wisely. "Think about it."

Link shrugged. "I dunno. We'll see. I have to think very seriously about it."

_A/N: No, they're not gay. _


	10. Chapter 10

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 10: Retaliation**

For attacking Windfall illegally, forces from the close ally of Hyrule set sail to the northwest towards the Forsaken Fortress to attack the source of evil. Windfall forces sailed for two days and two nights towards the growing evil. Among the forces was the Hero of Winds, Link. He was coming along to aid the Windfall forces, and fight Ganondorf himself, to end the war.

The Killer Bees, Ivan, Jun-Roberto, Jin, and Jan, had a ship to themselves, and a captain. "What's gonna go on?" Jun asked Ivan.

"We're going to fight," Ivan said, sitting down. Looking at the sea was making him sick.

"That's dumb, what's the point?" Jun challenged. "We'll get ourselves killed."

"Does it matter?" Ivan tested. "Lives are at stake here."

"Look, we're the Killer Bees," Jun reasoned. "We don't do this stuff. We deal with goody-two-shoes on Windfall; pillage the shop, stuff like that. What happened to that, huh? We've become an army."

"Look, Jun, Mr. Wise Guy, if you wanna back down, go ahead and do it," Ivan said, standing up angrily. "We _used _to do that. Remember how much of an influence Link was to us? We're still the Killer Bees, just for a different purpose. Listen to yourself, Jun-Roberto. You are betraying yourself and the Killer Bees. Sometimes, I think you're going to break us apart. We need you."

Ivan turned and left. Jun stared after him. He then sat down and looked at his sandals. "Maybe it's time."

"Fire at will," the General ordered from a ship through a communicator.

All ships positioned themselves around the fortress. Defense cannons around the perimeter started firing back. Windfall ships were hit. One ship being sunk was the cue for the General to call, "Fall back! Fall back! Send in the second wave."

Griffons flew in. Men were atop, riding on them, holding ready bombs. "Fire!" Bombs were thrown from the height which made it difficult for the cannons to blow. "Let the cannons deal with the griffons. They have no hope. Charge in. Go for the entrance. Blow it down!"

"We'll take it," Ivan said from the communicator. Jin steered the ship towards the entrance. The cannons around it were blown. They fired with ease. "It's down! Everyone in!" Ivan yelled happily. "We're taking the fortress by storm!"

A long line of ships sailed in, cannons shooting from them to the top windows. Soldiers at the dock jumped out to meet the Moblins. Link jumped out with them to take them down too. He then ran ahead, rolling out of the way of a spear. The Killer Bees jumped out next, small daggers and slingshots at the ready.

Link ran through a long hall. He dodged behind a wall. Two Moblins were walking as guards. He took his boomerang out and threw. At the same time, he jumped out. He blocked a spear with his shield, and sliced with his sword. The boomerang hit the other Moblin's head, and his sword stabbed through next. He caught the boomerang and continued through. Across the large, gaps, Link took his Deku Leaf out, and jumped atop it, riding it like a wind surfer, holding the stem.

The fighting going on down at the bottom was vicious. The Windfall soldiers were winning by a margin. The Killer Bees fought down the last of their group before heading inside.

Link ran through an outside hall when he skidded to a halt. The Helmaroc King was atop its perch, gazing at the battle below. Link had to be careful. If the King spotted him, he was done for. He crept quietly through. So far so good. Nothing was happening. He was nearly there. Suddenly, he felt a sharp talon cut into his waist. The giant bird grabbed hold of him. It was gonna feed on him. As suddenly as he was grabbed, he was let go. The bird screeched in pain. A spear was sticking through its belly, but not all the way. It wasn't done for.

Link fell and landed on a high rooftop with a painful thud. He rolled off and clung to a balcony. It was Ganondorf's balcony. Oh, he prayed Ganondorf wouldn't come out. He dangled helplessly over the sharp rocks and hard ground below. If he fell, he was dead. Falling is just what he did. His hands gave way. Before hitting the ground, something grabbed him and flew him up. At first, Link thought it was the Helmaroc King again, but looking up, he saw Prince Komali.

"Komali," Link exclaimed.

"You had my back, now I have yours," Komali said, setting Link down on the balcony. "Now, go get him. I'll back you up here. More Rito are arriving."

Link nodded, and wasted no time. He opened the door and walked in.

Ivan and his friends were near the top as well. Ivan saw Komali grab Link and ser him somewhere. He thought for a bit. He watched the high balcony thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Jan asked.

"Stay here, aid the soldiers," Ivan ordered. "Hm, Jin, if I don't make it back, the group is yours."

Jun-Roberto looked at Ivan quickly, but caught himself in time. He looked away. Maybe Jin could be easier to topple. Ivan ran through the door and up another flight of stairs. He was on his way.

"Heh, Link, my old friend," Ganondorf laughed. He walked slowly towards Link. The Hero of Winds took his sword out and faced him. Ganondorf still walked forward. Link stepped back. "Ah, fear… I smell it. Are you scared, Link?"

"Only of your foul smell," Link said back. "You smell like a dog's dinner."

"You got nerve, but there's use in hiding your fear, kid," Ganondorf said, now close to Link so that if Link reached his hand out, he could touch Ganondorf's waist. "Why don't you forget this whole war, and join me. Together, you and I would make a great combo. We'd be unstoppable. All islands would bow down to us. Then, if and when I am gone, you will take over! How about it Link? Will you join me, or die?"

Link's mind faced two possibilities. Maybe, if he got closer to Ganondorf, he could save himself. He might even find a way to bring his family back. Aryll, his grandma, and maybe even his mom and dad would come back.

"Yes… I can… we can… with your help, we can make it possible," Ganondorf said, reading Link's mind. "You could even bring your island back."

This did not have the effect Ganondorf had hoped for. As Outset snapped back into Link's mind, he remembered as Ganondorf mercilessly destroyed the island, killing all its inhabitants. If he joined Ganondorf, assuming he brought his family back, what would they think of him? What would Daphnes think of him? What would Makar and Medli think? What would Orca, Link's trainer think? What about the Killer Bees? What about Joel and Zill? What about Prince Komali? As he thought of all his friends, and looked up at Ganondorf's face, he said angrily and firmly, "Never. But you may kill me. You'd be doing me a favor!"

"Oh no, I'm not going to kill you," Ganondorf said, smiling. "I'm going to give you the same fate the old hero got! You'll wish for death, but you'll never get it! NEVER!" With that, he reached his hand out. Link stabbed it. He yelled, "Ah! What the"-

Link flipped back. He took an arrow set out and shot. Ganondorf swiped it away. He sent an energy blast at Link. Link rolled away, right into his grasp. "It's too late, hero!" Ganondorf punched Link's face, hard. "Take that!"

Link yelled in pain. Tears ran from his eyes. Ganondorf punched him again. Link yelled again. Ganondorf then looked and saw a window. This was it. Link was gonna die, for real this time. He just wasn't mean to live. Ganondorf walked slowly towards the window. "It's over. You wanna die? You got it! Ten ages in the depths of Death Mountain for you! Have fun, Link!" A purple aura surrounded Link. "One down, one to go!" Ganondorf yelled. He just had to throw him out the window. Be done with him!

He was about to do so when a griffon flew through. Ganondorf jumped back in surprise. Something sliced the side of his face. Ivan jumped off the bird, a dagger in his hand. Ivan jumped up high at Ganondorf. He landed on his shoulder and kicked his face. He jumped up, hitting his head with a slingshot before landing on his other shoulder, away from a clutch. Another slice made Ganondorf scream in pain. Ivan landed back on the ground beside Link. He faced Ganondorf bravely, and full of breath.

"Link, run," Ivan yelled. "I'll hold him off." He rolled out of another grasp, and cut Ganondorf's hand. "It's too late, Ganondorf. Your forces are weakened. Now, you see your end arriving!" Ivan pointed out of the window.

Valoo, ten Rito behind him, faced Ganondorf's balcony again. Komali flew through and took Link and Ivan out. "Déjà vu, isn't it?" Komali smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 11: Betrayal **

Valoo flew in place for a few second. He then took a deep breath.

"Not this time!" Ganondorf said out loud. He floated out of the balcony to face the dragon. A burst of fire blasted into the King of Evil. Ganondorf made a bubble appear around him just in time. The fire blasted into the bubble instead. "AHHH!" Ganondorf yelled. Another dark blast shot from his hand and into the dragon. It and all the Rito scattered.

Valoo swiped his long tail right into Ganondorf. Him and the bubble flew down and landed with a crash down below. The bubble burst and Ganondorf got up. Jin, Jan, and Jun arrived behind Ivan, who stood triumphantly. Komali, Quill, and the Chieftain Rito faced Ganondorf once again. Valoo landed behind him. Ganondorf was surrounded, and nowhere to run.

"Well, it's time, then!" Ganondorf said quietly.

Valoo breathed another burst of fire. Ganondorf fell to the ground. He kept his head bowed. "See, look… do it! Go on!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Komali asked Link, who was sitting up, weakened greatly.

"Ivan," Link whispered. "He's gonna die. Warn him, someone is betraying him!"

"IVAN, look out!" Komai yelled.

Ivan turned out, just in time to see Jun-Roberto stab him with a dagger. Ivan breathed in. The breath held. He felt great pain. This was it. He fell to his knees. The dagger was still sticking through. His vision went blurry.

"Ivan, breathe out," Jin said quickly. "Don't do this. We need you!"

Ivan obeyed. He let his breath go. Jun took the dagger out harshly, and kicked his old boss to the ground. He held it up, and aimed at Ivan's head. "One move, and he dies!"

"No," Link said weakly. He was standing this time, and already at Jun-Roberto. "I'm ending this with you. Step away, or I'll kill you."

Jun stepped back. He eyed Link, hatefully. "He's a selfish git! Leave him. It's no use. He's gonna die anyway."

Link stabbed his sword. Jun hit it out of the way, and kicked Link in the stomach. Link fell to the floor, motionless. All breath, consciousness, and possibly life were knocked out of him. All standing combatants rushed in. Ganondorf took Jun-Roberto, and vanished, leaving an echoed laugh behind.

"Call them back. End this attack," Komali said, approaching Link. He felt him. Light breathing was felt. "Ah, he's alive. I'm taking him to Dragonroost. Call the forces back. We lost this battle."

"What about Ivan?" the Chieftain asked.

"I'm taking him with me," Komali said, taking them both in his arms. "We owe too much to them to let him go easily. I'll be at home, dad."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning **

Prince Komali spent most of his days locked in his room. It was where he usually went when thing were troubled. What was he going to do? He was Prince of the island, and heir to the Rito dragon throne of Dragonroost. He was supposed to be high up. What power did he have over the Rito? His father needed him to be stronger. A soft knock sounded.

"Come in," Komali called.

The door opened, and in walked his father. The Chieftain sighed. He sat down beside Komali on his bed. "Doing ok?"

"No," Komali said, looking away.

"Komali, you're a prince, and therefore have authority," the Chieftain said seriously. "It's time you did something to show your power. See, what you're doing is"-

"It's not up to me yet," Komali defended.

"I'm not gonna be around forever and- Komali, you're not a child anymore," the Chieftain said. "You're an adult, having passed Valoo's trials, earned your wings, and earned respect among the sea. To bypass all of that is no good."

"Stop treating me like a kid then," Komali said back. He sighed. "Ganondorf… he wants me, doesn't he?"

"He… gave an order for Dragonroost to hand you over to him," the Chieftain said hesitantly. "But we need to show him back what we can do."

Komali stepped outside onto a high balcony branch. He stood on the edge, overlooking the sea. This was his favorite spot. The wind rushed into his face gently. His wings fluttered behind him. He breathed out. This wasn't the old Dragonroost everyone knew. It was different. To name it Dragonroost was kind of usual. It had to be something else. It had to be something that showed it was still Dragonroost, but different.

He turned and walked in to a large room. Link, the Hero of Winds, was lying on a bed, as motionless as the day before. Ivan was on the bed beside him, also as motionless. None awoke yet. Komali felt a sense of worry. What if the two of them died? Komali felt both their chests. There was a steady beating, better than the day before.

"Hey, Link, wake up man," Komali said out loud.

"I'm up… don't worry," Link said, barely moving his lips. "Sorry, just tired."

"You gave us a fright," Komali said.

"How's Ivan, is he"-

"Of course not, he'll be fine," Komali assured him. "You'll be ready to go in a week. You might have to stay here for a while."

Ivan looked over to the side at Komali and Link. "Never again. I am never trusting anyone again, I swear."

"What was his problem?" Komali demanded rhetorically. "That punk ass little twerp. I ought to kill him with me bare hands."

"Leave Jun-Roberto to me," Ivan insisted. "What happened to him? Did you take him into custody? Is he gonna be dealt with? Where is he?" Link looked at Komali for an answer too. Komali didn't answer right away. He stared out of the window. The silence seemed to answer Ivan's question though. "He's gone? He escaped?"

Komali nodded. "Ganondorf has him. I guess they've been planning this for a while."

"What did he want, any idea?" Link asked.

"Probably leadership of the Killer Bees," Ivan suggested. "That would explain why he wanted to attack me, and no one else. What not go for Valoo, or even you, Link?"

Prince Komali stepped out again. He looked over at the island from height. This wasn't Dragonroost. He shook his head. "This is New Dragonroost. Ganondorf will never take this island. He can't."

However, The King of Evil had other plans. He and Aghanhim stood on the high balcony overlooking the sea, where Link had dangled from the night before. They stood before all the Moblins and Aghanhim's White Demons. "It's time," Ganondorf called. "The Chieftain Rito has refused to hand the prince over. This act is unacceptable. For failing my demands, we will attack Dragonroost, at dawn tomorrow!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 13: Invasion of Dragonroost**

Komali was once again sitting in with Link and Ivan when the Moblins and Demons attacked. Yells and cries were heard from outside. Dragonroost was finally being invaded. This time, Ganondorf meant to take the Prince and the island. If it had failed, he'd destroy it like he did Outset.

Ten Moblins left the group on the bottom and ascended the mountain. They killed any Rito who got in their way mercilessly. They entered through a door and continued on their way from inside the mountain.

"No, fight back!" the Chieftain ordered loudly to his bodyguards. "I will not accept this assault! Fight them back! I want all available manpower from the Rito in this. Spread the message! That's an order! Move!" His two guards scattered. The Chieftain took two long, sharp, golden spears from a hanger in the room and walked out.

Komali flew into one of the Moblins, holding him in his arms. The Moblin's spear was forced out of his hand. Komali dropped him from a high height onto two more. The young Rito flew down at another, spear in hand to stab all unsuspecting Moblins.

Rito children were crying. Komali noticed one Moblin that escaped advancing on a small girl. He flew over immediately. "Leave her alone, now!"

"Heh, we were after you, Prince," the Moblin laughed.

"Let her go," Komali ordered.

The Moblin, out of spite, stabbed the young Rito and threw her off the small cliff. Komali jumped over another swipe and stabbed the Moblin in the head. He kicked him down into the fight. "You are under arrest, Prince Komali, for thwarting the King of Evil." A growling voice said from behind.

Komali spun round to see ten Moblins gang up on him. He stepped back. "It's over, you're coming with us. The invasion will then end."

Komali had no choice. The Moblins took his weapon away, threw it into another Rito, and took him towards a large ship. From nowhere, Jin and Jan from the Killer Bees jumped in on them. Without their leader, it was hopeless, but they still fought. The Moblins took their attention off Komali for few seconds to deal with the kids. Komali kicked one from behind, took his sword, and stabbed another.

He was back in.

The Chieftain walked out onto his balcony. The fight was raging below. He poised for flight. Before his wings spread, ten pairs of hands grabbed him. "You are under arrest, for failing to bow to the King's wishes."

"I think not," the Chieftain said firmly. He flew up, two spears in hand. "You cannot take the Rito without strong fight. Leave us, or we will take extreme measures, I assure you!"

"Get him!"

The Cheiftain stabbed two at once with each spear. The six left jumped onto him like a bunch of annoying ants. The Chieftain Rito flew down at strong speed into the fight, blind to everything. Soon, they lit him on fire. The wind wasn't enough to put the flames out. The Chieftain flew into the ground, hard! The six Moblins jumped off and stabbed at the burning form on the ground.

Ganondorf and Aghanhim appeared above the island, ready for mass destruction once more. "Heh, heh, heh, once more you have left me no choice! It's over, Rito scum!"

His hands glowed purple. All Moblins off the island!

"Up there!" a Rito yelled.

"Attack!" Komali ordered loudly.

Ganondorf swiped at them all with his powerful hands. Komali and six others went flying back to earth, defeated. Ganondorf raised his glowing hands. "Dragonroost, IS MINE!"

A loud roar sounded from above. Looking up, Ganondorf saw Valoo flying towards him. The King of Evil swiped at the dragon strongly. Valoo wasn't even pushed. His string tail swiped Ganondorf away. Ganondorf saw defeat, and fled.

Komali stepped towards his dad. "Dad?" he said uncertainly.

The Chieftain opened his eyes weakly, long enough to say "It's up to you. Good luck."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 14: Difficulty**

Komali sat alone in his room. This was it. The official ceremony was about to begin. His was going to claim the crown of the Rito tribe. After his father's death, things have been hard on all the Rito. It's been a week since the invasion. Ganondorf declared his fortress in a state of war against Dragonroost. One more invasion followed the first a couple days later. That was when Link and Ivan were out of bed and three Killer Bees were burning with rage at Ganondorf for taking their friend, Jun-Roberto, despite the fact he intentionally betrayed them.

Komali stepped out solemnly. He walked across the long hall, as if getting married. Quill held the crown. "In the name of your father, one great Rito who brought us into a powerful race; we pray you live up to his name. Good luck, Chief Komali."

"Prince," Komali whispered back. "I wish to remain a Prince. I will rule this island, but I will never be half the man he was. I am only a Prince and refuse to carry the name Chief unless I prove myself worthy."

"Chief Komali wishes from henceforth to be known as a Prince until he considers himself worthy of his father's old name," Quill announced to the crowd. "Prince Komali will rule this land, and we all pray he will bring us victorious in this war!"

"Hail, Prince Komali, long live our leader!" the Rito cried out.

"That was real noble," Ivan muttered sarcastically.

Komali shook his head, "Link, I need your help."

Link looked at him, still.

"I always considered you my best and closest of all my friends," Komali confessed. "Now, I'm facing the biggest challenge of my life. How can I rule an island alone?"

Link thought for a moment. He really never thought of that before. "All the Rito want you to show them what a leader does. I suppose they all are looking for your own unique strength. You don't have to imitate your dad. Just do what you believe is best for all the Rito and the island. Fight back Ganondorf's forces, and free Dragonroost from the war. I'll help you. I have a scare to settle with the King of Evil."

"Will I- if I am criticized, if they don't like what I am sure is right"-

"Yes, you will get through," Ivan found himself saying. "I mean, how hard can it be? Take it from a leader. I always have to make the right decision my possy would prefer. Very few times, it's something I believe right. For once, I did something right in my life, and led them all into it. As result, one left us. The rest stayed. So, some would go against you. The majority will believe in you and your inner strength, just the way the other two did for me. Don't let one critic put you down. What matters is the majority. If you can stand up to harsh critics, you show true strength. Fight back."

Link nodded in agreement. "Komali, it all depends on what you believe is right. If the majority is against you, change it a bit to fit you and them. There is always an alternative way to deal with things, and make decision all of us would love. I can't say anymore than that but… "Good luck."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 15: Memories of the Past**

Komali did what he told Link he'd do. He took Medli to his favorite spot on Dragonroost and they sat on the high balcony branch. Medli looked down at the crashing waves below. "Why did you take me here?"

"Well, I have few questions," Komali said quietly. Behind his back, tucked into his feathers, was a flower bunch. He had to open the subject somehow. He started by asking her, "What do you think of my claiming the throne of Dragonroost? Tell me honestly."

"I always knew you'd take it someday," Medli said.

Komali looked at her reproachfully. Medli saw what he meant, and said, "Nobody lives forever. Not even a Rito. As long as evil exists, there's always a chance of death among the immortal. It's what my mentor taught me."

"I am kind of scared of ruling the Rito, quite nervous," Komali said truthfully. "How can I do something so difficult, I have no training in?"

"You don't need training to rule a tribe, you just need instincts, and everybody has that," Medli said back. "Some have it better than other. Some have to develop them. Remember when you were young, before you got your wings? You were so nervous on everything. Originally, you were older than I. I took my wings, you didn't. You wanted to wait until Valoo calmed down. Link, that great hero you admire so much, saved your life. A Rito dies if he holds off his wings. You knew that. You were even suicidal. Komali, after you were saved, you developed greater social skills, better instincts, and a better Rito. Since then, you showed all the makings of a ruler. Everyone thought so. Everyone knows so. Everyone will see so."

Komali looked down. "Thank you, Medli. I owe you a lot. Without you, I'd… I dunno. I…"

"Is that all that's on your mind?" Medli asked, correctly guessing Komali's real intention.

Komali shook his head. He reached into his feathers deeply, and pulled out the flower bunch he kept. "Medli," he said, offering her the flowers. "Will you… marry me?"

Medli gaped at it in surprise. She realized her surprise, and responded, blushing. "Well, I… I don't see why not. I… Komali I- oh, of course I will."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 16: Encounter in the Sea **

Quill flew over the perimeter of Dragonroost Sea territory. Twenty ships were sailing below him. Quill kept his height and eye on them. There they were. Komali said they'd be here.

"A Rito," a Moblin from the leading ship said. "He must be a spy. Gonna tell the Rito Prince about it. Fire at will!"

Cannons fired from the ships at Quill. Quill spotted the danger before it even came, and flew out of the way. He flew around in rapid circles. A twister of mud and sand formed, engulfing the ships. It wouldn't stay forever though. He needed to get back home, quick.

"Sir, Prince Komali, it's them, they were there after all," Quill said hurriedly. "They're heading for Dragonroost."

"They still want me," Komali said quietly. "Send our forces. Don't let them anywhere near our island."

Thousands of Rito flew down to the ships. "ATTACK!" Komali yelled, flying down after them. Before any attack against the Moblins could be made, White Demons, little white creatures from Aghanhim, jumped on the Rito. One touch from them burned them to immediate death. Komali flew back up backward, keeping an eye on the Demons.

"What the"- a Rito started before getting himself whipped by a White Demon's weapon. All Demons showed an expression of firmness and triumph. Here was the downfall of Dragonroost. If the Rito had failed, this would end. They must've wanted Komali or the Hero of Winds, who was still on Dragonroost, weak from the last battle.

One by one, the Rito were being killed or taken prisoner. More Moblin ships arrived, and by nightfall, the Ghost Ship made its appearance. In the span of three hours, only three Moblin ships were sunk. Whereas a thousand Rito perished.

Before the moon reached the center of the sky, a large bang sounded. A Demon ship sunk. A large ship sailed forth. At the top was Princess Zelda, Tetra. At the very point of the ship stood the Hero of Time. His sword was out in one hand. In the other was his arrow set. Before they spotted the hero, Link fired a Fire Arrow. One shot sunk a ship. He reached in his quiver for another.

"Fire more, show them heck!" Tetra ordered from the cabin.

Another large bang sounded, and two more ships sunk. The Ghost Ship fired its own cannons. One blast took twenty Rito out. Five more fire arrows were fired from the Hero of Time. Five more ships sunk, and Komali used mud to halt a ship. Ten Rito landed aboard and took out the Moblins. From the ship, more cannons were fried, taking three more ships.

Taking the last two was easy. When all ships were taken, and the remaining Rito turned eyes on the Ghost Ship, it vanished. Only one thousand Rito out of the original ten thousand survived. This was seen as an important mark in the war.

Komali led his forces forward to the Forsaken Fortress. It was time to take revenge. Half way there, they were joined by an additional force of Rito. Zora also joined them, as ancestors of the Rito. The Pirates and the hero sailed on to Dragonroost to protect it with Zora's forces too. The battle might've been won, but the Rito had died.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 17: Pushback**

Ganondorf and Aghanhim met the Rito and Zora before they even set anchor and disembarked onto the island. "You will go no further," Aghanhim said loudly.

"Hold ground," Komali ordered bravely. "It's time you paid for this, Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf snapped his fingers. Moblins crowded around the Rito. Komali flew off to face Ganondorf.

"Ah, so you wanna fight. Ok, I understand your intentions. Let's GO!" Ganondorf threw a punch at Komali. The Prince flew up out of the way. Ganondorf took two swords out. Komali flew around them both, evading the blows. He kicked Ganondorf in the head, and took a slingshot out. He shot one in his eye. Ganondorf screamed in pain. He took his axe out instead.

Komali flew up, and down into Ganondorf's head again, dodging the axe narrowly. Another slingshot was shot into Ganondorf's back head. Komali flew up again. In the air, he met Aghanhim, hovering. Aghanhim grabbed Komali and punched him. Komali went falling to the sea below. He splashed into the sea below, narrowly missing the rocks.

White Demons arrived too. Once at the bottom, Komali flew back up and yelled, "RETREAT! It's over for now. We'll be back!"

They fled the fortress. The war with the Forsaken Fortress wasn't over. Komali held Medli's hands the next morning. The two heroes and the three remaining Killer Bees were beside him. Komali kissed Medli slowly. He was married.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 18: Assault on the Forsaken Fortress**

All armies of Hyrule made sail towards the Forsaken Fortress. Dragonroost was threatened long enough, and the Hylians wanted to end this war. Forces from Windfall, Dragonroost, Hyrule, and the heroes from the Oasis all merged together to form a huge army to take the Forsaken Army out. Ganondorf stood waiting for thre forces on the high balcony. Usually, he'd be seen with Aghanhim beside him. This time, it was Jun-Roberto beside him.

"We'll wait for them patiently," Ganondorf said quietly. "When the time comes, you'll have your revenge."

"I just want Ivan dead," Jun-Roberto said. "I've waited long enough. All this time. What hope does he have? I'm the rich one. They should be listening to me. Ivan hardly deserves anything he's got."

"Patience, my young friend," Ganondorf said, smiling. "Look, here they come to their dooms." He closed his eyes. "The Hero of Time is with them. I'm going to wait for them in the hall, to… hold them off."

"Leave Ivan to me," Jun reminded.

"Whatever you wish, but the Hero is mine," Ganondorf dealt. "I'll deal with them myself. Wait here with Aghanhim. He'll wait with you for the boy you want." Ganondorf left. Obviously, they'd all be together, so Ganondorf would have to separate them somehow. He would then take Ivan and hand him over to Jun to meet his death.

Ships took dock. The pirates jumped off their own ship, sword out, and charged in. They were the first to kill, and it was the cue for everyone else to jump off and attack as well. Off the King of Red Lions jumped The Hero of Time, Hero of Winds, Ivan, Jin, Jan, Joel, Zill, Orca, Sturgeon, and Prince Komali. The King of Red Lion was originally small. Now, Daphnes put his own spell in it to enlarge it and give it the power of communication with Link through the mouth. It was now as big as a ship.

Three more ships docked on, and out jumped the three forces against the Fortress. "ATTACK!"

All forces jumped off and attacked the Moblins and White Demons. Flaro birds defended the fortress strongly. Droplets of fire fell onto unsuspecting victims, burning them to death. This was the largest battle the Hylians and their allies face so far. This was what they hoped would be the Final Battle.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 19: Navigating the Enemy **

All eleven heroes left the armies to scale the fortress. They had a job to do, and all eleven against Ganondorf and Aghanhim had a chance. The Hero of Tome had once before fought Aghanhim and Ganondorf single handedly. If he could do it once, he could do it again. With ten more warriors behind him, the battle was won. Together, they fought their way through the first room.

The Hero of Time, leading the small assault, hand motioned for the Hero of Winds to join him in the lead. "Stay close to me. Don't wander off. We're gonna have trouble."

"Gotcha," The Hero of Winds replied quietly.

"Whatever happens, we mustn't separate," The Hero of Time said out loud. "It's what they want. They are aware of our arrival by now. Ganondorf will obviously want us separated to make it easier."

"He'll want me," Ivan guessed correctly.

"Probably," Orca agreed. "Stay on guard. Sturgeon and I will handle the back. Joel, Zill, you're with us, but watch our sides."

Joel nodded, "C'mon Zill."

When they reached a long outside hall, action finally happened. The door on the other side opened. The Hero of Time said quietly, "Steady. Keep calm. They're coming."

Moblins charged through the opening, and at the heroes. Everyone readied their weapons. When the Moblins were halfway through the hall, The Hero of time pointed his sword at the leading Moblin, jumped, and stabbed it in the head. This was cue for all heroes to fight all Moblins. For every three Moblins killed, one step towards the opening was taken.

The fight there was won, but Jin and Jan of the Killer Bees were taken away. "No," Ivan said, starting towards them. Aghanhim appeared in front of them. "Try, I dare you."

"No, Ivan, don't," The Hero of Winds yelled at Orca took Ivan from behind.

"It's too late," Orca whispered, struggling. Ivan flailed around. Aghanhim laughed. Orca looked back at the menace, "You're low. Taking a couple kids!"

"This is merely a"- Aghanhim started, but Orca interrupted.

"First you all destroy Outset, you send Demons on Dragonroost, and killed the Chieftain. Now, even taking a couple children can't satisfy your sick ways? Leave us alone, NOW!"

"I do what I wish," Aghanhim said stubbornly. He then disappeared leaving the heroes angry. They walked through the fortress, at their respective position. They went on uninterrupted, except for the spears being thrown, trying to kill them. The Hero of Time shot Ice Arrows at the Moblins hiding, and continued on. They reached a large room. There were tons of levers and triggers there. Both heroes guessed correctly that this was where the cannons were controlled.

They stayed for quite a while. They could not separate, but the Hero of Time had an idea. If the battle had been lost, and escape was necessary, the cannons would stop them. That made escape impossible. Someone had to stay and guard the cannons.

"I'll stay, you all go ahead," The Hero of Time had said.

"Wait a sec, we need you," the Hero of Winds protested.

"If we fail, which there is a chance, you'll need to escape," the Hero answered back.

"Then we'll use someone else," Orca suggested. "Me, I'll stay."

"You can't stay," the Hero said stubbornly. "I am the only one here with the sixth sense enough to know when to do what. Ganondorf will not order us to use the cannons if we're here."

"Link, you said yourself we couldn't separate!" The Hero of Winds said angrily. "Why in Din's name must you act the way you are acting now? We must stick together."

"I'm staying, whether you like it or not," The Hero said defiantly. "Now, go on. I'll catch up. Besides, Ganondorf wants me. He'll come here for me, and wont bother about you all. Otherwise, Aghanhim and Ganondorf will try both of us. We can't get ourselves killed."

"Ganon wants me too," Ivan hissed.

"Who's the better guard?" the Hero tested.

"C'mon, he knows what he's doing," The Hero of Winds said to Ivan. "Komali, Tetra, let's go. Orca, c'mon." Everyone gave up under the Hero of Wind's command. They all left. They turned a corner just when twenty Moblins turned in and entered the cannon room.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 20: Confronting the Enemy**

Ivan, at the back, was trying to keep up with everyone else. He had the mind to ask Komali for a ride, but that would impair the combat skills he might've needed. Without anyone knowing, very quietly, Ganondorf, from behind a balcony, grabbed Ivan by the mouth and threw him down. Ivan yelled as he fell. He hit a ledge not far below, and rolled off, down to the bottom floor. He wasn't injured much, just dazed. He got up in time to face Ganondorf.

Seven more heroes were left. They ran through the fortress and jumped across the large gaps. They entered through a large door. Facing them inside was the Helmaroc King. The Hero of Winds stepped forward. "I'll handle him. Go forward, I'll hold him off."

"I will have to take part here, Link," Orca said. "As your master, I hold myself obligated."

"Good luck," Sturgeon said, taking lead and heading them up the spiral stairs and through the door on top. The arrived outside again. There was a long pathway, and at the end were Ganondorf's high balcony and the door. Sturgeon led them across and through the door.

The Hero of Time jumped on a Moblin commander, and stabbed his head. He then jumped onto another Moblin. It fell on its knees before it was killed. The Hero of Time jumped up, triumphant. He kept his eye on the cannons triggers. There were noises outside, bangs. He ran to the window, and looked out. The armies were still fighting. The Rito were taken out though. Dead ones were scattered on the floor. Dragonroost would be so densely populated once this war was over.

Before he turned around to keep his eye on the door, something stuck into his back. A Moblin grinned at him behind. "Nice sixth sense," it whispered as the Hero fell to the floor. The Moblin drew his spear out triumphantly.

Ganondorf walked towards Ivan, grinning. Ivan stood his ground, his dagger up. He was breathing heavily, but looking calmly at the King of Evil. Ganondorf, his two swords out, grinned and said, "You can't go on forever, Ivan. Your old friend, Jun-Roberto, is dying to see you. You can come quietly, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Do it then," Ivan whispered. "Fight me you fuing coward!"

"It will be my pleasure," Ganondorf said, jumping forward, lunging at Ivan.

Ivan blocked with his small dagger and flipped back. He faced Ganondorf bravely. "You cannot fight forever, Ganon. Put your swords down or I will hurt you. I am giving you five seconds."

"You are in NO POSITION to tell me these words!" Ganondorf said threateningly. "Oh, you have just spoke your last word! Say goodbye!" Ganondorf swung his swords horizontally, one for Ivan's head, the other for Ivan's legs.

Ivan jumped up to evade the bottom slash, and at the same time blocked the top slash. Ivan flipped up and over Ganondorf's head, and swung at his legs. Ganondorf disappeared, and reappeared behind Ivan. He lunged again vertically. Ivan blocked every slash at him. He flipped back. Flipped again onto a shelf ledge, and flipped again onto Ganondorf's right shoulder. He stuck the dagger through his neck. Ganondorf made a grasp for Ivan, but the boy jumped again onto his left shoulder, taking another dagger out and throwing it at his head while in the air. He stuck yet another through the other side of his neck.

Ganondorf disappeared again, sending Ivan back to the floor. Ganondorf gave up on his swords. He took his large axe out instead. "Block this," he said, swinging it harshly at Ivan.

The battle with the Helmaroc King moved up to the top floor. Spikes dotted the edge of the balcony.

Link bashed the Helmaroc's helmet, and Orca stabbed its head. They both jumped back, and immediately to each side, slashing through the bird's belly. The Helmaroc King screeched loudly, and flapped its wings. Link jumped onto its back, and ended up in the air. Link took advantage of his position, and shot an arrow at its head.

Orca threw a spear at the bird from the air. The bird flipped over, and Link lost grip. He fell down towards the spiky edge below.

Sturgeon looked around the room. It was empty. Ganondorf was out facing Ivan. That was when Sturgeon's face became gripped by fear. "He's gone. The-the armies. Everyone, back to the bottom floor! MOVE!"

The Hero of Time was stuck with the back of the spear to send him to the floor. The Moblin grabbed his sword. Immediately, electricity surged through the Moblin. The Moblin screamed as he disintegrated. Ten more rushed in. "Surrender, Hero! We have you on the floor outnumbered! You're going to our master! Its over for you."

The Moblins lead him out of the room and up a flight of stairs. They were going to Ganondorf's room.

Ivan jumped up onto the flat part of the swinging axe. He flew over to Ganondorf's other side, and jumped up high again. He took a slingshot out and was quick to shoot straight into his eye.

Ivan landed on the floor, throwing another dagger into his waist. Now, four daggers were sticking through the evil king, and he was still standing. Ivan looked up triumphantly. "It's over, Ganon! Give in, or else!"

"All those daggers… why?"

"SURPRISE!" Ivan yelled, opening his coat to have more daggers flying at Ganondorf. The king screamed in pain as they all hit. Before critical damage was caused, Ganondorf had no choice but to raise his arms. A burst of purple flames shot from the ground. The daggers dropped to the floor as he vanished. Ivan walked forward, unscathed, to retake his daggers.

Ivan coughed quietly. "He's gone, for now," he said to himself. "Carrying many daggers can come in handy."

The Hero of Winds took his shield out, and put it below himself, so it landed on the spikes for him. The Hero of Winds fell off the ledge to the bottom. Orca yelled as Link disappeared from view. Link was quick to take his Korok/Kokiri leaf out, and glide down to safety to meet Ivan.

Orca looked down to make sure of Link's safety, and sighed in relief. He then moved towards the high balcony to meet Sturgeon and the others.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 21: Hero vs. Enemy **

"This is the hero who surrendered to us," a Moblin said as they approached Ganondorf in his high balcony. "He had many arms, and we suspect the rest of his followers are about too. We sent a scout to search the fortress. The armies downstairs have retreated in their boats, but there is one ship left and we're occupying it. You may take it from here, master. Aghanhim dealt with the other two kids… necessarily. "

"Good work, Sergeant," Ganondorf said, eyeing Link, his old and first enemy, with eternal dislike. "Scout the fortress to the ship, and keep an eye on it. I'll take care of this hero."

"Yes sir, his arms," the Moblins growled. "His sword could not be touched, but the rest were taken. His boomerang, arrows, bow, dagger, slingshot."

Link forced himself from the Moblin's grip. He took his sword out. Ganondorf wasted no time. He took his axe out and vertically slashed at the Hero. Link rolled out of the way. He sliced through Ganondorf's legs.

"No games, this will be short!" Ganondorf said, transforming into Ganon the monster. The monster stomped at the Hero. Link stuck his sword up to stab through the foot. Ganon roared in pain and landed his foot on the ground instead, making the sword stick deeper. A surge of electricity once again surged from the sword for being in the touch of evil with no good in it.

Ganon roared in pain. This was his second defeat. He fell to the floor and transformed back. He breathed heavily. "Ah, the pain."

"Let me ease it," Link said, happily. He took the sword out, and jumped up. He kicked Ganondorf's head.

"THAT'S IT!" Ganondorf roared. He took his swords out and went maniac.

Link blocked every slash at him, and flipped out of the way of the non-evadable blows. "There is no way you can kill me. You'v tried countless times!"

"Wrong, I have POWER!" he yelled, a burst of flames shooting at Link. He absorbed it with is Mirror Shield. He shot it right back. Ganondorf flew backwards near the window. Link walked up. He raised his sword in stabbing position to deliver the final blow. "It's over, Ganondorf!" He stuck it through. Ganondorf yelled as he disappeared in a burst of violent purple flames.

Meanwhile, the Hero of Winds and Ivan met with the others. After the Hero of Time disabled the cannons from the inside of the Fortress Cannon Shot Room, he made his way downstairs to meet the others as well.

Jin and Jan were also thrown off a balcony to the bottom. Komali flew up in time to catch them both and land them safely on the ground. Finally, all eleven heroes were reunited again. It also seemed the battle against Ganondorf was over.

Wind Time, Ivan,Jin, Jan Komali, Tetra, Joel, Zill, Orca Sturgeon


	22. Chapter 22

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 18: The Final Confrontation**

The eleven heroes ran through the fortress, interrupted only by a few Moblins and Demons. They lost this battle. If they stayed any longer, they'd surely be killed. Their ship was in sights. Gonzo was calling from aboard, "Ahoy, Miss Tetra! Hurry up, we can't wait much longer."

"Raise anchor Gonzo!" Tetra called. "Quickly everyone, we're almost there! Orca, take the King of Red Lions. I'm taking the pirate ship."

Just when they were two yards from the ship, a burst of purple flames appeared. When the flames cleared, there was Ganondorf, standing very angrily. He eyed them all, teeth showing. The Hero of Time stepped forward with the Hero of Winds and said, "Keep going. Leave without us."

"We'll take him on," The Hero of Winds said confidently. "You're time is up, Ganondorf."

"Not this time, _hero!"_ Ganondorf hissed. He started reforming, shape-shifting, into another being. There was instead a four-armed beast with Ganondorf's head. Two arms held regular swords. One held an axe. The other glowed purple. Two extra legs spouted from his waist. Ganondorf laughed. "Scared now? What's wrong? Never seen me like this before? I always had this. Just know, _hero, _that I could've defeated any one of you any time I wanted. Still, it's over. Face me proudly and honorably. You'll be remembered."

Both heroes stood against the Ganondorf they never knew before. In front of Ganondorf appeared Dark Time and Dark Wind. Phantom Ganon and Jun-Roberto appeared beside Ganondorf.

"Jun, wait!"

"IVAN, I'M CALLING YOU BACK!" Jun yelled loudly.

They just made it to the ship when Ivan looked back. He looked angry. He made to jump off, but Jin and Jan held him back. "No, he's not worth it!"

"SCARED?"

"Mark my words, Jun-Roberto, I will get you for literal backstab you gave me!" Ivan yelled from the ship as it left. "You're gonna regret this! I swear it!" Ivan vowed.

Jun and Phantom Ganon disappeared to Ganondorf's high balcony to await the return of their master. "This'll only take a second," Ganondorf vowed. He stepped forward.

The Hero of Time made the first move. He vertically slashed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf blocked the slash with one sword, and with the other sword, blocked the Hero of Wind's attacks. With his axe, he swung it. Both heroes jumped over it. Immediately after the axe slash, the swords came down on them. Both heroes jumped to the side, out of the way.

"Kill them," he ordered.

The darkness of Time and Wind ran forward and did a sword fighting duel with their counterparts. Ganondorf also walked forward, arms raised. He banged his glowing arm on the ground. A purple shockwave appeared, throwing both up into the air. The Hero of Winds wasn't very lucky. His waist met the axe and he felt supreme pain before his eyes closed into darkness.

As for the Hero of Time, he landed on the floor, and his chest met a stab from Dark Time. "Déjà vu. Enjoy your stay in the… underworld. I won't be seeing you. See ya, my old friend."

The Hero of Time exhaled his last breath before dying. The Hero of Winds lay beside him. His waist wasn't cut through, but he was going to die, beside the Hero. He looked to his side. "It's over," he asked, weakly.

"Yeah," the Hero of Time whispered. "He won. You… Ganondorf, you coward. You will regret this one day. I… ah… swear it." With those last words, both died. The Hero of Time lay beside his sword. The Hero of Winds lay beside his own sword. It was over.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 23: The Underworld **

The Hero of Time appeared somewhere he's been before. Looking around, he recognized the fiery room as the depths of Death Mountain. The Hero of Winds was already there. "Huh?"

"What happened?" The Hero of Winds asked. "I thought we died. Why are we not… where's my family?"

The Hero of Time walked over and stood against a tall rock. "The underworld. We are trapped, probably for another thousand years, in the depths of Death Mountain. We're not dead. Looks like Ganondorf wanted to make us suffer. Big mistake. He'll have to deal with us sooner or later."

"If we're under Death Mountain, then… the crater! Up there! Wait, where is it?"

"Good luck, it's a long way off, and nowhere to climb," the Hero of Time said, smiling as he leaned back closing his eyes.

"What're we gonna do?" the Hero of Winds asked. "I didn't come back to the world to die all over again, for another one thousand years, and"-

"Calm down, it might not be long," the Hero of Time said calmly and tiredly.

"What the HELL do you mean calm down?" the Hero of Winds challenged. "Not too long? It'll be forever!"

"Just go to sleep," the Hero of Time insisted, closing his eyes again. "When you wake up, it'll already have been five hundred. Just calm down, relax, and… ah… we'll have victory one day."

"You're telling me," the Hero of Winds began quietly. "That we're supposed to stay here and wait, sleep, for our escape? You're saying that by the time we escape, everything will once again be new to us. Everyone will have been long gone dead. Joel, Zill, Orca, Sturgeon, Ivan, Jin, Jan, Tetra… Komali."

"Well, Komali might've lived," the Hero of Time suggested. "Being immortal, he could've lived unless he didn't die in battle."

"No, I refuse," the Hero of Winds said defiantly. "I'm getting out."

"You don't have a choice, Link," the Hero of Time yawned. "Look, it's tiring this place. It's not even hot as you'd expect it to be. Let's just sleep. Ah… goodnight for a thousand years."

"Why isn't it hot?" the Hero of Winds asked, calming down and sitting beside Link.

"Enchanted part of the underworld," the Hero of Time replied. "Not hell, but looks like it. It's cool, because being good, having did nothing wrong, we cannot see evil or feel it. Evil exists here, but invisible. This is why we're meant to return when the Gods see fit."

"But surely they'll see fit to us returning sooner," the Hero of Winds said hopefully.

"You don't know that," the Hero of time said back. "I had to wait a thousand years. When we come back, we'll see how long passed. Maybe Hyrule will be sunk again. Who knows?"

"I wanna go back," the Hero of Winds said quietly, looking up. The crater wasn't there as he thought it was. He looked over at the Hero. "Why can't we just… die?"

"You know, when we do die, for real, whether or not as kids, which might be my fate, we won't end up with our family," the Hero of Time said. "All great warriors… anyone who braved perils and defeated evil, ends up in Valhalla. It's a place where"-

"I know what it is," The Hero of Winds interrupted. "But, I can still travel to the other part of the afterlife, to meet my family anytime I please. I can then return to Valhalla. It is paradise for warriors, right?"

The Hero of Time nodded. "When we escape, and eventually die, we will be there, and see all our friends again, whether warriors or not. However, we belong in Valhalla. We must be there. Everyone, even the immortal Kokiri, die one day. When the Gods of Hyrule see fit for our departure, it's time for us to go. If you become Kokiri too, me and you, we'd die together, at the same time."

"Why?"

"Because, we're heroes," the Hero of Time said simply.

The Hero of Winds said thoughtfully, "You know, I'll take death right now."

"Just wait, calmly, and we'll see," the Hero of Time said. "We sleep. When we awaken, it's our call. We'll leave."

Slowly, they both fell asleep. Their arms were around each other, heads on each other's shoulders. Who knew, their whole adventure with their old friends might've ended. The Hero of Winds could only pray Komali at least was still alive. He'd miss Ivan though. How did he turn out as an adult? Would he ever know? Did he even make it to adulthood? No one in the new Hyrule would know. Only Ganondorf and it wasn't like he'd tell. Maybe Daphnes was still alive and would tell.

Only time would tell.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 24: The Great Escape**

"Let both children live," Daphnes whispered, touching the Triforce. Let Ganondorf meet his doom. I know this wish cannot be used anymore. Please Din, Nayru, Farore, answer my prayer. The heroes mustn't die. Please, in return for saving your precious Triforce, restoring it to the Temple of Time, and saving the Gods, answer my prayer."

The heroes both awoke to a mist of light. It shone on them violently.

"It's time, let's go," the Hero of Time said. "Now, we might not know anyone. Everything might've changed. Be careful."

In a flash of light, both heroes appeared. The Hero of Winds recognized the island they appeared on as Hyrule. This was Hyrule Town Market. "It's standing, still. Wait a minute. How long, three weeks?"

"LINK!" a voice yelled. Komali flew up and hugged the Hero of Winds tightly. "Thank the Gods you're ok. I thought you"- 

"How long has it been?"

"Three months," Komali said. "We're all ok. All heroes we set out with survived. The ship met disturbance on our way back though, and the rest are at the Oasis, waiting for you. Hoping you'll return. I dunno how you do it."

"I swear, Komali, its all luck," the Hero of Winds said truthfully. "Ganondorf didn't mean for us to die. He meant for us to be trapped for a long time. It was"-

"The Gods, they've answered my prayer," Daphnes said gratefully, appearing behind them. "I prayed for you. They listened to the King. Thank the Gods you're fine. Hyrule needs you. You came back at the gravest of times. See, Komali is here as the last of the Rito."

"While you were gone, Volvagia attacked," Komali said sadly. "Valoo was killed, and the whole island ended up in heck. Now, all Rito are scattered or dead."

"Medli," the Hero of Winds asked quietly.

Komali looked down. "She… she died, just yesterday."

"Oh… I"-

"Oh, Link," Komali cried. He let his head fall on the Hero of Wind's shoulder "The eggs… I must care for them. All ten. I can't let them die, any of them."

"It'll be ok," the Hero of Winds assured. "I'm… I'm really sorry. If I'd only been there."

"It's not your fault," Komali said, shaking his head. He wiped his eyes. "Dragonroost, it's lucky to be around. Ganondorf controls it. He wants Windfall and Hyrule, but he faces difficulty. I live here now, with the Zora, my ancestors. I spend my time in the Town Market though, afraid of devolving. I want to stay Rito. Now, my kids… when they hatch… they will be unable to get their wings. Eventually, we'll all die without Valoo. We must retake Dragonroost.

"Ganondorf… he didn't destroy the island," The Hero of Time exclaimed.

"He certainly wanted to," Komali said. "The island is enchanted, and cannot be destroyed. Valoo's power still runs deep throughout the island. I think Ganondorf is waiting for it to wear off, if it does."

"I'm sorry, Komali," The Hero of Winds said. "Ganondorf might've wanted the sages. Without them, Hyrule falls. Now, he needs Makar. Medli was on his list I guess."

"I know," Komali whispered. "I'm alright. I suffered the shock yesterday. Just… let's go back to your oasis. Your ship is there, with the pirates. They're all waiting for you, all heroes. We need to plan.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 25: Planning it Out**

Komali flew The Hero of Winds across the sea over to the Private Oasis quickly. He set Link down, and the Hero of Time arrived by Ocarina Song of the Sea, to arrive by teleportation. When the three arrived, the Hero of Time nodded, and followed the Hero of Winds in. Tetra gasped as they walked in. So did everyone else. It was a big surprise they managed to survive against Ganondorf again.

"We were so worried," Tetra said thankfully. "The pirates decided to join your struggle against the shadow. Such a bastard, and he must be dealt with."

"Yes, all in due time," Orca said calmly. "We have lost Dragonroost to Ganondorf's hands. Valoo was killed three weeks before, but the island was immune to destruction. We also lost one sage, who was very significant. Medli was allowed to return to Dragonroost after Ganondorf's last return. She was killed when the island was taken. Afterwards, all Rito scattered or fled. Quill inhabits Kakariko Village, but we are doomed to lose existence if the island is not taken back and Valoo restored."

"We need the island back then," Komali set down. "That's the main priority for us."

"Dragonroost comes first, and then we shall deal with the Fortress immediately after," The Hero of Time decided. "How's that?"

"We need to gain strength first," the Hero of Winds contradicted.

"He's right, otherwise, we don't stand a chance," Sturgeon agreed. "We saw his power. It cannot be beaten by a mere sword, no matter how strong. It'll take more hands. We shouldn't have split up. That was our mistake."

"It was his plan for it to happen," Ivan said quietly. "He wanted me for Jun, and Jin and Jan to disband the Killer Bees. Now, he nearly succeeded. For me, it's personal between me and him. I need to have a talk with Jun-Roberto."

"Something tells me he's been against us for a long while," Joel spoke. Everyone looked at him, including his younger brother Zill. Joel realized all eyes on him, and so he continued. "I know it sounds stupid, but why wait? He won't let us gather strength. He'll keep beating us down until we give up. We need to keep taking the fight to the enemy, keep weakening his army, and then when he has no Moblins left, we attack him, the source."

Zill looked down. Jin and Jan looked at the Hero of Winds for judging. The Hero of Winds looked around. This time, all eyes were on him. "I guess Joel's right. He will keep taking our defenses down. But every time we take the fight to the enemy like that, we get ourselves killed. Look what happened last time. We're safer over here, but we can't sit and do nothing. I think we need to do something for stealthier, a safer way in. We need a safer way to attack without being noticed."

"The pirates will do their part," Tetra spoke up. "Many a time have we attacked that fortress? Many a time have we succeeded against our enemies? We can do it again, the same way. Leave it to us. All we do is use long range cannons, and hit the tops of the fortress. Most Moblins are there. Well hit into the windows. It usually achieves good results."

"I'm with Tetra, we're counting on you," the Hero of Time said, hand up.

"All of us are up to the challenge," Tetra assured them. "If we need any help, we'll let you know. But I must assume control of this operation."

"Fine, but tell me before you do anything," the Hero of Time said. "Do nothing unless you inform either me or The Hero of Winds."

Tetra got up, nodded, and left. It was the cue for everyone else to go back to their homes too, except The Hero of Winds, Ivan, Jin, Jan, Joel, and Zill. They stayed behind at the Oasis.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 26: Cannons Galore**

The pirate ship sailed through the Great Sea. Tetra, in command, ordered it be sailed towards the Forsaken Fortress to attack from a distance. Gonzo stood at the wheel. Mako practiced his speed on taking the dagger from his book and attacking. Niko worked under the deck as usual. Senza and the lookout sat on the top. Only Tetra was doing nothing. She stood at the very point of the ship as the Hero of Winds usually did when they sailed.

Night fell, and the ship sailed on nearing the fortress. Some pirates still did what they were doing earlier, except Niko who now stood on the top with Senza and the lookout. As they neared Spectacle Island, which was one of the islands that stayed during the reformation of Hyrule, the ship shook violently, sending little Niko falling onto the deck.

Tetra nearly fell off board, but Gonzo grabbed her from falling.

"Ah, thanks Gonzo," Tetra said breathlessly. "What was it?"

Senza from the top yelled down, "SHIP UNDER ATTACK!"

Tetra ran to the edge. The Ghost Ship was sailing very near the pirates. Their situation was getting dangerous. Tetra issued orders immediately. "ALL HANDS ON DECK! READY THE CANNONS!"

All pirates rushed to their stations. Tetra pulled out her dagger, and rushed back to the edge. Cannons were firing from all sides. The ship shook violently again. Mako fell off board. Senza, who climbed down in time before the shake, yelled "PIRATE OVERBOARD!"

Niko dived off to get him. Tetra yelled angrily for Niko, but too late. Gonzo pulled Tetra away from the edge. Tetra had to think about this, but there wasn't time. The spectral ship was gassy, and their cannons were rocks. They needed something to fight the gas, like fire… fire… "FIRE! We need bombs! READY THE BOMBS! GET THE BOMBS!" All free pirates put their bombs in the cannon. "FIRE!" Tetra ordered.

"Miss, Mako is alive!" Gonzo yelled over the firing.

"Throw the life rope!" Tetra ordered Gonzo. Gonzo threw the rope, and pulled Mako back up. Niko was still off though. Gonzo made to throw it again, but a gassy atmosphere around the close ship made it disappear from Gonzo's hands. "What, ANOTHER ROPE! I need another rope! Niko's still off!"

Niko yelled for help as he was sucked into the gassy interior of the ghost ship. Tetra readied her dagger, "Gonzo, the ship is yours if I'm die in there," she said, and she jumped off into the ghost ship. "MISS TETRA!" Gonzo yelled.

The girl captain found herself standing on a solid looking wooden floor. There were blue flames hanging in midair. Niko was nowhere to be seen though. A group of Moblins rushed in on her. Tetra swung her dagger once, and fought back.

Outside, the ghost ship stopped firing. "Stop the bombs!" Gonzo ordered. "The captain is in there!"

"The ship is powerless," Mako pointed out. "We can take it down now, and terrorize the seas no longer! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"NO!" Gonzo contradicted. "Two good pirates are in there. Leave the bombs! That's an order!"

All obeyed and waited. The ship disappeared slowly. It started fading. Gonzo stared in fear. Where was Tetra and Niko? The ghost ship faded completely out of sight, and everyone froze. Tetra was gone. So was Niko.

Well, Tetra said the ship belonged the Gonzo then. "Throw the ropes!" a voice yelled from below.

Gonzo, heart leaping, looked over the ship. Tetra was floating. Gonzo let Tetra back up. She was very wet. "Where's Niko?" Senza asked worriedly.

"I couldn't find him," Tetra saod, shaking her head. "He… he belongs to the sea now."


	27. Chapter 27

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 27: The March of the Moblins**

The pirate ship was set off course to the fortress by the ghost ship, and the pirates set out to track it. This gave the evil in the fortress time to plot its next move. Ganondorf and Aghanhim stood on the balcony, overlooking the sea. The Helmaroc King and Volvagia the dragon flew around the tower. Ganondorf slowly grinned, "Heh, they're off track. Just as I planned. Aghanhim, move your forces to Hyrule. It's open now!"

"What about our ship?" Aghanhim questioned.

"The ghost ship is merely a pawn to draw the pirates off track," Ganondorf growled. "Leave Zelda to me. Deal with the Hylians, and my Moblins will join you later. To destroy Hyrule, we need to destroy those who protect it, the sages."

"They're dead, years ago," Aghanhim pointed out.

"Some remain," Ganondorf reminded him. "Saria and Durania are still around. The rest maybe gone, but Makar, a small Kokiri child, and Medli, a sky spirit, still live on, and are descendents of Saria and Princess Ruto. Both Ruto and Medli are dead. If we can take at least the last of the two main sages, Makar, then Hyrule will be ours easily."

"Yes, master," Aghanhim bowed himself out. He approached his White Demons, and said loudly to them all, "Ready your ships and birds. We march for Hyrule, at DAWN!"

At the same time, Ganondorf approached his Moblins and Dodongos, "To take Hyrule, we must take its protectors. We march for Hyrule tomorrow, at dawn, to destroy the lives of the sages, and destroy Hyrule itself. Make it our land once more."

Moblins, Dodongos, and Demons sailed and flew over to Hyrule tomorrow. The Flaro appeared their instantly, as a first wave of attack on Hylian territory. Ganondorf and Aghanhim stayed behind at the fortress, and watch the battle from afar. It was time for the attack.

Aghanhim grinned. This was it. "It's only a matter of time before Hyrule falls to our mercy."

"Yes, my old friend," Ganondorf said quietly. "Hyrule will bow to me as their ruler. Take the country, and we'll deal with the rest of the world later!"


	28. Chapter 28

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 28: Invasion on Hyrule**

It happened in minutes. The minute the dawn hour struck, Moblins stampeded acorss the field towards Hyrule Town Market. Daphnes appeared in the market to address everyone, men, women, and children.

"Danger is approaching!" Daphnes announced to the fearful Hylians. "All men take available arms and ready yourselves! Women and children, flee as fast as possible to Kakariko village. Get ready! They will be here within minutes. Keep your heads high and ready, FEARLESS. They will show no mercy to us Hylian people, the proud race!"

Everyone ran around, frightened. Men readied themselves, and wives bade farewell to their husbands. Few or none would return. Within minutes of the Hylians departure, the draw bridge was forced down, and Moblins attacked. Hylians clashed with them in seconds.

From the windows of houses, arrows shot down on Moblins. The few White Demons that aided them merely had their skin burn the arrows off. It did nothing to their hide. They rampaged the worst.

The rest of the Demons were attacking Kokiri fortress with a bonus aid of Moblins. They ran inside the pipe leading to the fortress. When they reached the bridge, they split up. The leading Moblin took command. One half shall jump off the bridge, and through the lost woods to take the top part of the forest. The other half will go across the bridge to destroy the tree that protects the forest. Once he's dead, monsters may enter! MOVE!"

The commanding Moblin directed the Demons and Moblins where to go. The stump houses stood, in the distance. The Great Deku Tree stood ready. "For years, the forest has served as a barrier protecting against outsiders. Hyrule might go down, but the forest shall stay!" Out of his trunk shone a beam of green light. It was a wave of light green light. It spread throughout the forest.

The Moblins and Demons that tried getting in were pushed back and destroyed. Kokiri forest would never fall. "IT WILL NEVER FALL!" The Deku Tree rumbled angrily. "All Kokiri ready your weapons. FIGHT FOR HYRULE!" All obeyed, and the tree was left to winder one thing, where was the Hero? It couldn't happen. Not again. Neither hero would let Hyrule sink again, would he?"

While the Moblins and White Demons were getting destroyed in the forest, Kokiri moved out to confront the race meant to take Death Mountain. Gorons and Kokiri stood together against the Gerudo tribe, who revealed themselves to be part of Ganondorf's alliance.

All sides clashed. Kokiri sent a wave of green light to block the Gerudo from going forward. Gorons rolled into the Gerudo, using bombs to explode on them. Special bomb flowers were thrown, and the Gerudo were no match, and so fled to join the Moblins and Demons in the Market where the Hylians were already getting crushed. Only the Flaro tribe could get through not to Kokiri forest, but to Death Mountain to attack the civilians who tried fleeing.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 29: The Long Battle **

Hyrule Town Market was demolished. Volvagia attacked and destroyed the entire village. All Hylians fell to the mercy of Volvagia, the Gerudo, the Moblins, and the White Demons. All houses were destroyed, and archers inside were burned to the stake and eaten for Volvagia's dinner. The Gerudo, after dealing with the market, moved for Faraya village, where they met very heavy and very fierce resistance.

Kokiri forest was the haven left for the Kokiri. Anyone else who needed shelter was always welcome, if there would be anyone left. Moblins and Gerudo were held back, and the White Demons were paralyzed with horse-riding freezing archers. Surviving forces retreated to the Gerudo fortress to reform.

The next day dawned, and Gerudo attacked Faraya again, with their ice arrows and horses. A battle between Jabun and Morpha, which lasted well into the night ended. Jabun was killed. Heroes at the oasis, who heard about the battle, grouped in Link's bachelor pad for a meeting. The Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, Orca, his brother Sturgeon, Ivan, Jin, Jan, Komali, Joel, and Zill sat in a room under the fireplace. Link made the bottom place like an extended bachelor pad, all clean and furnished, so it was clean of rats.

"Something has to be done now," Orca announced.

"We agreed to go after Dragonroost first," Komali reminded.

"We attack the source to take Dragonroost back," The Hero of Time said back. "We can't take Dragonroost without taking Ganondorf. His fortress has expanded to include Hyrule. He's forming his own Empire. If we don't do something, we're annihilated.

"Then fight them," Jin proposed.

Jan nodded at his side, "Fight them hard."

Ivan nodded, "Exactly, so if they win, at least we destroyed as many as possible. It's the only way."

"I will lead everyone to the battle," Orca said, standing up. "Everyone follow my lead. Hyrule isn't so far, and we should be there before nightfall."

"Transport then," The Hero of Wind reminded. "The King of Red Lions isn't big enough to hold us all."

"Call the pirates!"

Kakariko village fell. White Demons occupied it. All women who fled from the market were killed brutally by burning whips and touches of the white hot skin. All children who fled with their mothers were brutally enslaved, and held at Faraya, which fell the next day.

The pirate ship arrived. The Moblin grouped around it, ready for the pirates to attack. They could take them now. They had the power. Off the ship jumped ten heroes. Afterwards, the pirates, led by Tetra, jumped off. Mako threw his book away, and prepare for a wild battle.

"HAH!" Tetra yelled triumphantly as she defeated her tenth Moblin. That's for Niko! That's for Hyrule! That's for brutality! SHOW YOURSELF GANONDORF!"

"You want me to, here I am!" a voice said angrily.

Tetra spun around. She caught a two second gaze of the Evil King before she was slapped away. Sturgeon ran to her aid. "Leave her alone, or"-

"OR WHAT?" Ganondorf challenged. "Or what… precisely? Your precious captain shall fall! Stand in my way, and you shall fall too! NO MORE! AHHHHH!" He took out two swords, and swiped them around. Sturgeon blocked, and evaded. Ganondorf kicked him away, and threw one sword to hit Sturgeon in midair. The warrior master was pinned to the ground, and Miss Tetra yelled. Sturgeon was killed.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 30: The Dragmire Empire**

Some White Demons and Moblins fled the battle. The Gerudo were forced to reform again in the fortress, quickly. Meanwhile, the Demons, some of them, escaped to the pipe to the forest once more.

"We call you out!" a Moblin yelled. "Act like cowards no more. Show yourselves! Show us what you can do!"

Out of the pipe, and onto the bridge, ran all the Kokiri, led by Makar, a boy with green hair, the Sage. He jumped into the fight immediately. "You want me, try and get me!"

White Demons fell back from the bridge, where their forces were being defeated by their low number. In the field, they had a better battle. One Demon stuck its hand through a Kokiri, a small girl. She died at the touch.

The Oasis heroes arrived to aid the Kokiri. Orca jumped in first. "That's for Sturgeon! And that! GIVE IN!"

They crowded over Orca, all of them, all the Moblins. He tried bravely to fight them all off. The Hero of Time stabbed his sword through a White Demon, and swung it into a Moblin.

The Hero of Winds looked over in time to see Makar get stabbed. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. From the time he was stabbed, till the time he fell to the floor, dead.

The Hero of Winds ran over, striking every Demon and Moblin he came across down. He turned Makar over, and looked into the blank eyes that slowly closed peacefully, despite all the fighting going on around him.

"Kokiri, retreat," The Hero of Time whispered breathlessly. "Get away. You're the last haven!"

Orca stroke down another Moblin, and kicked another off him. He got up, scratched and bruised, but fine. They all retreated after Makar died. That was it. At that time, every force in Hyrule surrendered. The castle belonged to Ganondorf once more.

The pirates escaped the scene by sea, Orca aboard. Prince Komali, who fought as hard as he possibly could, flew under the Hero of Winds' command, to the Oasis. He took with him written permission to enter safely. He would look after the pad for as long as the Hero of Winds remained in Kokiri forest.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 31: A Full Kokiri **

"You know Link, maybe its fate," The Hero of Time said calmly, and put his arm around the Hero of Winds. "You see, with Hyrule occupied by evil, we are stuck here as the last haven. This forest has its own barriers against evil, and we cannot be defeated in here for as long as the Great Deku Tree lives." The Hero of Winds nodded slowly and the Hero of Time asked, "When's your thirteenth birthday?"

"A couple of months," the Hero of Winds replied.

The Hero of Time nodded, and said, "When someone, a child at heart, like you and me, enters Kokiri forest, and remains there until his thirteenth birthday, he becomes full Kokiri. You, Link, are destined to become a Kokiri with me, and remain to protect Hyrule for all time. So might Joel, and Zill, if they stay long enough."

"Wait a second," the Hero of Winds said slowly. "No. I'll go out then. I'll die. I want to see my family again." He got up, and made to run away, but a strong barrier held him back. It didn't glow only green like the forest, but a mixture of red, blue, and green. "It's the gods. Hyrule needs you, Link."

The Hero of Winds then remembered what his grandma said as he departed from the afterlife:

"_Don't make promises you can't keep," his grandma said back, calmly and sadly. "We will all be reunited one day, no matter how many hundreds of years pass. Here, a hundred years is but less than a mere day."_

She knew it. His grandma knew it. So did Aryll. He was meant to live as an immortal Kokiri, and eventually die when Hyrule saw fit. Joel and Zill might've also been meant for this then. Joel's birthday neared closer than Link's, and Zill's was few weeks after Link's. "Wait, what about Ivan?"

"I dunno about him," The Hero of Time shook his head. "He is of age already, but maybe…"

"No, he's one month younger than me," the Hero of Winds corrected.

The Hero of Time looked over at Ivan. "Try getting out. The forest shall decide. Go on, don't be scared. You and the Killer Bees try escaping."

Ivan, Jin, and Jan got up, and ran toward the pipe. The same barrier pushed them back. "See, they shall stay too."

"But, I don't wanna wear green all my life," Ivan complained. "It's not my color, bud!"

"Don't," the Hero of Time said simply. "Wear whatever the hell you want. You can only enter the forest if you're wearing green."

"Fine, then I'm a Kokiri on the sea," Ivan said.

"Fine, become Korok, if that's what you want," the Hero of Time said, laying back.

"Don't worry about it, Ivan, he's kidding… r-right?" the Hero of Winds asked.

The Hero of Time, laying back, smiled, "Maybe. When Hyrule sunk, and the Kokiri forest was sunk with it, and all that remained was the Forest Haven, they become Korok. Their fates were bound to a sunken land, and so took another form. Hyrule is back, so is the Kokiri. You stay human. Just keep green clothing with you at all times. If you stray far from the forest, and stay away for more than a year, you die; no, you are vanished to the underworld. Don't try it."

"A full Kokiri," the Hero of Winds whispered to himself. "Living forever, bound to Hyrule…" he looked over at the Hero of Time, who was sleeping deeply next to Saria. "Just like my best friend." He looked up in the sky, "I accept it… grandma… Aryll. I'll see you, eventually."


	32. Chapter 32

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 32: Twin vs. Twin**

The Hero of Time was right. The Hero of Winds became full Kokiri. There was even a ceremony involved. Joel, Zill, and even Ivan were given green clothing of the Kokiri by Mido. Only Jin and Jan were excluded. They were allowed within the forest as shelter, and that was it. 

Ivan didn't like the change though, and didn't understand why he became Kokiri, even though he wasn't a child at heart at all. "It doesn't make any sense! I'm mature! Even Jin and Jan didn't make it. Why me?"

"Link told me it was Hyrule's decision," The Hero of Winds said, walking beside Ivan beside the entrance to the Lost Woods. The Gods and Goddesses decided you as a hero."

"Why not Jin and Jan then?" Ivan asked. "We're the _Killer Bees," _Ivan reminded. "The terror of Windfall. We're destined to become Pirates, I swear. They can't do this to us!"

"Calm down, Ivan," the Hero of Winds said. "We're basically meant to stay around for quite a while, just like the real hero."

Before Ivan could respond, the forest shook. Both kids fell to the ground. The forest shook again. "Earthquake?" Ivan guessed. 

"Doubt it," the Hero said, getting up, and falling again on Ivan to another shake. "What the"-

"Stay where you are," the Hero of Time said from behind. "It's… _her."_

"Who?"

"Twinrova, a witch," the Hero of Time said calmly. "She can threaten to destroy the barrier. With three elements, like Ganondorf's darkness, and Twinrova's fire and ice, the barrier can be destroyed, and we'll all die."

"Wh"-

"Stay here, I'll deal with her," the Hero said, pulling out his Master Sword, and jumping down to the exit pipe. 

"HEY!"

"Link!" Saria called back pleadingly. Link stopped. He faced her. Saria looked worried, "Not again, please not again. Stay here."

"Saria, it's for the forest," Link said, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I'll come back."

"No, you're just saying that to calm me," Saria said, shaking her head. 

"Saria, I _will _come back," Link swore. "But this is my duty. To protect Hyrule. This is our last stand, or all of us will perish."

Saria looked down. "Be careful," she said quietly. "Ok? Please, be careful and don't try anything reckless." She kept her eyes on Link, and the Hero could not possibly look away anymore. He kept it in too long. They got closer… closer… closer…

The Hero of Winds and Ivan watched from above, their hero kissing a Kokiri girl. Ivan sat back, and folded his arms, "love," he scoffed. "Whatever the hell is so special about it is beyond me."

"What's wrong?" the Hero of Winds asked curiously. 

"I have bad experience," Ivan said. "It's not me to fall in love with a soul. I guess that's why Hyrule wants me. You see Jin and Jan hitting on all the girls? I'm cool with myself. I stay alone, as a bachelor, all my life. That's a perfect hero."

"What's a hero without someone he cares for," the Hero of Winds tested. 

"No one to care about," Ivan said back. 

The Hero of Winds understood where he was coming from, but it still sounded sad. What if Ganondorf tried getting to him through someone he loved? He already lost his family for longer than he thought he would. He looked directly into Ivan's eyes, and said, "Maybe for you, for one hero who needs nothing in life to stand in his way, but even with your thoughts, it won't work that way. If there's someone you like, it turns deeper over time."

"I care for you," Ivan said. "You're my friend, and set me straight. Komali is grateful to you. You saved him and his tribe once. You might just do it again. Keep going. Don't stop. Hyrule needs to most."

The Hero looked away. The Hero of Time left. The Hero of Time was fighting Twinrova, the witch, outside the bridge in the lost woods. Link swung his sword into her hand. Her fire blocked its harder blow. Link flipped back, and strafed to the side. He fired an Ice Arrow at the Fire witch. At the same time, the Ice witch threw a blizzard at the hero. 

Link jumped up high, flipped over the Ice Witch, and landed to block a fire blast with his sword. The sword glowed red. Just like his Mirror Shield he had years ago. He turned around and stabbed the Ice witch with it. The sword changed from red to blue, so he swung it into the Fire witch next. "Go on," he whispered. "Can't you do better than that?" He kicked her away. 

Kotake and Koume didn't even have a chance to fuse. The Hero of Time, the real hero of Hyrule, fired two quick Light Arrows at them. They both perished. It was no use. 


	33. Chapter 33

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 33: The Hylian Revolt **

After Twinrova's death, for five months, Kokiri forces stayed hidden and behind the barrier, very well protected. Without the three required elements to destroy the barrier, Ganondorf couldn't get through to kill the tree as he did hundreds of years ago.

The Hero of Time returned triumphantly to the forest. Zill and Joel practiced slinging each other, and jumping across river rocks. Ivan spent more time with the Hero of Winds, and talked to him about what he planned to do after this was all over. 

The Hero of Winds wanted to settle in his bachelor pad on the Private Oasis. He then wanted to travel the seas, at the mercy of the wind, his true guide. Ivan wanted to be with him on that. Ivan wanted to pirate the seas, adventuring regularly, and always have a route to the Great Sea one day again. 

After spending a whole year in Kokiri forest, and not aging a bit, everyone moved out. Orca and Komali returned from abroad to aid the Hylians. The Hero of Time and the Hero of Winds stepped out one day before everyone else. They fought Moblins with Komali and Orca. Next day, The Killer Bees, Joel, and Zill ran out from behind the protective barrier. 

The war started again. Orca stabbed a Moblin to the ground, and did a back kick on another. He elbowed one to the side, stuck his sword out, and swung it into another. 

Ivan ran forward. Jin and Jan were in front of him. They bent down and placed their palms on the ground. They boosted Ivan up. Ivan did a front somersault over the battle, and landed on a Moblin's head. He stabbed it with a dagger, and jumped onto another. He did the battle through head hopping. 

Within two days of fighting and defeating Moblins, the heroes were rejoined by the pirates. Tetra jumped off first, and ran in. The rest followed with cries of war. "Hah, take that!" Tetra yelled, stabbing another Moblin. 

"Take what?" someone yelled from behind. 

Ganondorf once again hit her away, and walked forward angrily. He stepped over his dead Moblins, and to the battle. Tetra staggered up. She looked at his back angrily. She made to run forward, but someone held her back. Looking, she saw it was Jun-Roberto. Aghanhim also appeared, and picked her up. He threw her away. He walked over to her again, to hit her with a blast of magic. 

Jun-Roberto approached Ivan, dagger out. Ivan jumped off a dead Moblin, and faced Jun as well. "My old friend? How dare you? You! You have the _gull _to show yourself!"

"Heh, you'll find I have a lot of gull," Jun said back quietly. "Hah!" he yelled, swinging his dagger at Ivan. They engaged in a sword fight, the same as The Hero of Winds and the Hero of Time did with Ganondorf. They fought very hard against Ganondorf who wielded two swords, two axes, one very large axe, and had the ability to add an extra two arms to fight more harshly.

Ivan dueled with Jun-Roberto very quickly and flashily. Joel and Zill were fighting Aghanhim side-by-side. Tetra helped them. She jumped up and strike his head, He grabbed her, and kicked Joel away, into a group of Moblins. Tetra was thrown away again, into the same group. She landed on her feet, to fight back and save Joel from getting speared. 

Joel pulled a dagger from a dead Moblins, and spun around to face Aghanhim again. He turned just in time to see his younger brother get stabbed. Zill exhaled a great deal of air. He fell slowly to his knees. He looked up at the sky. Joel ran forward, tearfully. Tetra threw a dagger at Aghanhim's face. He blasted it away. Joel stabbed his dagger into Aghanhim's waist. 

The wizard yelled in pain. Tetra jumped up, to give him another blow. He blasted a force of magic at her. She hit it away forcefully with her sword, and it flew towards Ganondorf. The two heroes blocked one last blow as Ganondorf was hit from behind. The two ran to Joel and Zill's body, and the Hero of Time raised his hand. Orca ran in as well. So did Komali. "DIN'S FIRE!" the Hero of Time yelled. 

A dome of fire appeared around them all. It spread. Ganondorf and Aghanhim yelled in pain and defeat. Komali dealt Aghanhim one last blow before flying up high. Aghanhim was destroyed in the fight. 

So was Zill. 

Joel weeped over Zill's body. Something kept saying to him inside, 'no, just for a bit. Not for eternity. Just for a bit.' What the hell di that mean. It was over for his younger brother. 


	34. Chapter 34

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 34: A Hero's Lament **

The Hero of Winds stood in front of all who lived. Joel stood by Orca, tear-soaked. Komali, for once, kept his feet on the ground. All the Kokiri appeared to watch. The lament was made in the area of the Great Deku Tree. The Hero of Time stood beside the Hero of Winds, waiting. 

The Hero of Winds looked around at everyone. Zill was his friend, and last to speak after the Deku Tree and Joel. "Good evening Hylians, Kokiri, Gorons, Farayans. Two days ago, we witnessed the death of someone very young and close to me. Zill was only ten years old, and never deserved what was in store for him. Yet, such is the way of life, the good always die young. It's always evil who prevails throughout battle, and finally falls after much toil, hardship, and death. We can be happy for Zill knowing he is with his parents again, who died in a blast on Outset, when it was destroyed by the same force that killed him."

The Hero of Time stepped forward, "I didn't know Zill as well as my friend here, but I can say one thing… he was great. He was very ambitious and very energetic. He was the type I liked as my friend. I was proud to know even that my best friend was friends with him." He looked at the Hero of Winds as he said this. 

The Hero of Winds eyed everyone carefully. "We lost Hyrule. We'll never get anywhere anymore. Losing Hyrule means losing Windfall! We lost everything to Ganondorf. One thing good, Aghanhim and Twinrova were killed in the past months. We only have Ganondorf left. This time, we kill him for good. We give him what he gave Zill. No longer banishing him. We destroy him!"

People nodded. Quiet filled. Zill's body was laying in front of the heroes. Everyone had their eyes on him. The Deku Tree moved its trunk and leaves up. "The proper burial for a Kokiri," he growled. The forest floor around Zill rose up. Slowly, grass and leaves began to grow over him. Soon, there was a lump where his body was, and soon it sunk in and made the grasses around it level.

That was it. He was gone. The Hero of Time kept his eyes where Zill was. "It's said those who are buried here are blessed by the gods and the tree. Zill died in here, so…"

_A/N: In reply to a review. It said that Link is a silent protagonist. I would like to make a point. Link is silent for one very special reason. There is no one to talk to. Notice when he gets information from someone, I am pretty sure he does not use sign language. You just don't hear or see the words he speaks. There are plenty of games like that. Eg. Pokemon Version, Zelda, Super Mario 64, (Mamamiyeh doesn't count), Jak and Daxter I. Whether or not you count the latter, I rest my case. _


	35. Chapter 35

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 35: Alliance **

After Zill died, there was an uproar around Hyrule. Daphnes was enraged at the death of a child. He led all remaining Hylian forces into the Gerudo fortress, to fight Gerudo. 

The Hero of Winds and Komali led the few remaining Rito from abroad over to Faraya village and. The Hero of Time led the Kokiri into battle to regain Faraya as well. 

The ruler placed in Faraya village was the both heroes in dark clothing. It was their dark selves. Both stood in front of their armies. They leered at them evilly. "Go on, we're waiting," the dark Time said calmly. 

The Hero of Time rushed forward first. He combated with the Dark Wind. The Hero of Winds rushed in to fight the Dark Time. Rito and Kokiri rushed in next, to fight the armies of Gerudo and White Demons. 

Ganondorf didn't appear that battle, but Tetra and her pirates did. A rush of relief filled the Hero of Winds as he evaded and blocked few more attacks from Dark Time. Tetra was here. So was Daphnes. He spun round and stabbed his sword into Dark Wind, who had the Hero of Time on the ground. 

The hero jumped up, and stood with the Hero of Winds, facing Dark Time. Tetra stabbed two Demons at once, and kicked another away. She pulled the dagger out and threw it at another. 

Both heroes flipped back and pulled their bows out. "Count of three," the Hero of Time whispered, taking a Light Arrow out. The Hero of Winds did the same, and readied his bow. "One…" the Hero of Winds stretched the arrow. "Two…" the Hero of Winds took aim, and readied to fire. "THREE!" Both arrow flew through the air and hit Dark Time. 

There was a huge explosion, and both dark heroes vanished. They were gone. "YES!" The heroes yelled happily clapping hands. At the same time, a huge explosion sounded and Saria went flying. The Hero of Time ran over and turned her over, "Saria, no, not you. Please, wake up." Her dead body refused to. Link wiped tears from his eyes, and shook his head, "No. Not now. We're friends, remember… closer… we"-

"ORCA!" The Hero of Winds ran over to help his master who was taking a beating from Bongo Bongo. Orca was slapped away. He got up. He jumped over one hand, and shot the eye. The shadow form disappeared. 


	36. Chapter 36

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 36: The Fall of the Shadow**

Link ran forward, angrily. He flipped high over Bongo, and hit am arrow at his eye. He took out his lens of truth, and put it up. There he was. He shot another arrow at his hand, and rolled away from his other. 

The Hero of Winds helped Orca up, and they ran forward to help the Hero of Time take the shadow down. Both heroes flipped opposite ways, passed each other in mid air, and landed. Both show arrows at a different hand, and both whipped out a Light Arrow. Both were fired. Both hit. Both vanished him. 

Orca blocked a blow from a White Demon. The wooden handle melted in Orca's hands. The Demon walked forward, baring its teeth. It stabbed Orca with a sword, and kicked him away. 

"NO!" The Hero of Winds yelled. He ran towards Orca, stabbing the Demon on his way. He turned him over, "Orca, master."

"Link, you"-

"Come on, get up," Link begged. 

"I… can't," Orca said tiredly. 

"No, don't talk like"-

"Link, listen to me," Orca said, eyes fading. "You are no longer my student. You are no longer a… ah… a knight. You are a Master Swordsman. You are a true hero to fight as well as you did."

"I'm no hero," Link denied. "Link is. He cast down a lot more evil than me."

"It doesn't matter," Orca said, taking Link's head. "Listen, listen to me. You had training. He learned himself. He learned a difficult way. You had professional training. It matters. He might be the real hero, but you now worthy of his partner. You… you're a hero too. Now, lay me to rest in peace."


	37. Chapter 37

**The Final Defeat**

**Chapter 37: The Final Defeat**

While the heroes were fighting in Faraya Village, Gorons and Hylians were fighting against Gerudo, Moblins, and enslaved orphans. Hylians fought their way through Kakariko village and up to the Death Mountain trail. As they made their way up, more Gerudo rushed forward to fight them. Joined by the Hero of Time, it was an easy fight.

Far beyond the mountain, one could see two flying figures combat with five tentacles rising from the water. Quill flapped his wings at the water on one side, and Komali from the other. A whirlpool rose from the Great Sea, and covered Morpha.

Komali slapped his right wing forward, and the sand and dust covered the pool. Quill did the same. The sand and dust with water made mud, and the continuous adding made it near impossible for the water spirit to escape.

"Keep it going!" Komali yelled over the sounds of the water cyclone. The Wind God Cyclos, and his brother, both came and join in the now one-sided battle. The winds of fortune blew the mud-water cyclone towards Hyrule. Komali stopped fanning. He had an idea, and left. He flew to where the Hero of Winds was fighting. "I'm going to carry you. Up to the top of Death Mountain. Come on!" He grabbed hold of Link, and flew him up.

By the time Link reached the very top, Morpha's cyclone arrived below. Komali told him what was going on below, and Link knew what he must do. He looked down. Clouds were covering, but he knew water was below, and if there was no water, he knew Komali would catch him.

"I'll be flying beside you, so if you miss aim, I'll catch you and you'll slash him from the air," Komali planned. "Ok… NOW!"

Link jumped, dived, all the way down. He took his sword out, and pointed it downwards, about to land on top of Morpha.

The Hero of Time led the Gorons to the cave where Volvagia resided besides the crumbled down Fire Temple. "Now, bombs away!" Durania ordered.

The Hero of Time ran forward, sword raised up high. He jumped atop the dragon's back as it flew up high. He slashed it once. The dragon flew down, taking a bite of a Goron, and getting a bomb at the same time. Link jumped off in time before the explosion, and slashed its head.

"We're getting him!" Durania yelled triumphantly.

"Wait," Link said, holding his hand up. He jumped atop the dragon as it flew around wildly. It rampaged out of the cave, and flew up fight and over the Morpha fight. The Hero of Time slashed its head over and over. The dragon roared. The roar sounded to the battle below. The Hero of Winds fell towards Morpha.

The water demon started electrifying, to hit the Hero. Komali watched in fear. The Hero of Winds' sword stabbed into the demon, and at the same time, had a full shock of electricity surge through him. He yelled in either pain or surprise, or both. The sword glowed bright yellow. He fell off, and sunk into the Great Sea. Komali kept his eye on the spot where the hero fell. He knew it wasn't over. He could feel it.

The Hero of Winds rose slowly, miraculously, from the depths, and pointed his sword at Morpha. The sword automatically sent the absorbed electricity at the wet demon. The water made it worse. A great roar sounded above, and close. Volvagia fell, head first, into the demon, and electrified himself as well. The Hero of Time jumped off in time, and landed in the water. Komali and Quill flew them off in time before the electricity could spread.

They descended onto dry land, and the carcass of Morpha and Volvagia were vanished and sunk.

"I understand the battle, but how'd the fireworks come?" the Hero of Time asked.

The Hero of Winds looked up at Komali, now quite angrily. "What the hell's the matter with you? You could've been the death of me! Well done, Komali!" He shook his head.

Komali didn't know what to say or do, but fly down and hug the Hero of Winds. "I never thought… I'm sorry Link."

Link pat his back, "Be careful next time. Don't be reckless."

They swam over to the shore of Hyrule, and dried off in the winds of Komali, and Quill. Cyclos and his brother appeared as well. "You arrived in time," Komali said honestly and gratefully.

"Hyrule has to do with us, too," Cyclos said. "Call on us next time you need a wind's help!" With that, they flew away. Now, they just had Ganondorf to deal with. Together, the two heroes ran to the Temple of Time, and soon met up with Ivan, who aided them in the last battle.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 38: The Final Battle**

The Hero of Time and the Hero of Winds approached the four-armed Ganondorf, who stood in the Temple itself. Two hands were holding two small axes, and the other two were wielding his huge axe. He grinned at the both of them. The Hero of Winds looked up at Komali, "We'll handle this one. Aid the Hylians in the market."

"Reassemble the Kokiri," the Hero of Time said under his breath to Quill. "Get them ready."

Ganondorf lunged at them at the same time as Quill and Komali flew away.

Jun-Roberto emerged as well. He ran at the heroes, but he was pulled back. Ivan forced him to the ground and kicked his head, hard. "You never really could beat me Jun," Ivan mocked. "Get up, useless pile of sea rat crap."

"Oh, yeah boss, sure, you're old ways," Jun said, getting up. He staggered a bit. He then faced Ivan. "Say your prayers, pirate!"

Ivan took his dagger out, strafed to the side from his attack, and cut Jun's hand. "Do it again, and the whole thing will come off!"

"Your mercy will be your downfall," Jun said, attacking with his own dagger. Ivan blocked his attacks over and over. "I know all your strategies. I taught them to you!" Ivan said, evading with precise timing. He threw his own attack at the same time he ducked a stab from his old friend.

Jun kicked the dagger away. "Not this time, Ivy boy!"

"Oh man… you have"-

"Want this?" Jun mocked, now holding two daggers. Ivan looked surprised, and Jun stabbed the both of them in. Ivan clutched the handles, but didn't pull them out. He bit his bottom lip.

Ganondorf raised his hands. They glowed dangerously purple. He grinned, "That's it!"

Jin and Jan ran in to take over Ivan's lost battle with Jun-Roberto. A huge quake sent them all to the ground, except Ganondorf, who was floating up high. "May Hyrule be sunken… AGAIN!"

Daphnes appeared once again before the destruction. "You will never take my land!" he yelled. He raised his hands as well. A blast of a large purple orb came down. Daphnes concentrated with all his might, and the orb came directly towards him instead. It was absorbed in his palm, and it exploded. Daphnes yelled, but it didn't sound like pain, but triumph.

"May the blast take your power away?" his voice echoed through the fear-stricken Ganondorf. Jin and Jan were in understanding though, perhaps because they were laying on the ground with their own weapons sticking through them. Jun grinned over his dead teammates.

Ganondorf resumed the battle. The Hero of Time blocked another swipe, and rolled out of the way of the axe. The Hero of Winds jumped up high, kicked off Ganondorf's head, and landed behind him. He slashed through his body. Ganondorf's cloak was slashed off. He turned around to face the Hero of Winds.

Behind him, the Hero of Time took his Light Arrow out and aimed it. He grinned. Another easy one… out. He fired.

Ganondorf spun around and caught the arrow. He turned to the Hero of Winds again, and threw it at him. A huge explosion took place, and the Hero of Time attacked again. Ganondorf blocked with his one axe, and attempted hit with the other. The flat side of the giant axe sent the Hero of Time to the floor. Ganondorf grinned. He stabbed the hero with both swords. "AH!" he yelled painfully. His eyes went blurry immediately. It was over. He was dead.

The Hero of Winds held his sword up. It glowed bright golden. It absorbed the light, and he could do it now. He ran forward. Ganondorf spun around and attacked horizontally. The Hero of Winds jumped up high, and like he did once before, he landed on top of Ganondorf's head, stabbed the Great Sword in, pulled it out this time, and jumped off as Ganondorf glowed gold.

"Your Triforce is gone!" the Hero of Winds yelled.

"No, never… if I… no… when I return… I will destroy you, your children, and your grandchildren, until there's NONE LEFT!" He screamed as he exploded in a flash of golden light.

"Losing to a kid," the Hero of Winds scoffed.

Jun-Roberto moved towards the Hero of Winds. The hero's back was turned. Jun was being forgotten. He took another dagger from his pocket, no doubt given by Ganondorf. He lunged.

Before the dagger stabbed through him, someone said from behind, "Leave him, now!"

It was Ivan. Ivan stood there in triumph. He was holding the two daggers sent through him in the first place. Ivan breathed heavily. "As I said, you could never beat me. Not before. Not now. Not ever."

Jun-Roberto walked forward. Ivan was weak. He was nearing death. How could he still fight? He attempted a stab, but Ivan caught his arm, and forced it down mercilessly. He smashed his elbow into his arm, breaking it.

Jun-Roberto felt a dagger stab through his own chest and pierce his heart. He cried in pain, literally. "No," he sobbed. "NO!" Ivan stood behind him and the hero looked around.

Jun cried desperately, begging for survival. "I warned you," Ivan said… feeling immense guilt over this. Jun's eyes closed. Tears still ran down his cheeks, even after death. Ivan bent down. "Let me die. I… I murdered."

"And saved the world, _hero," _the Hero of Winds added. "C'mon. Let's clean you up. Wait…" he looked over at Link's lifeless body. He ran over, surprised. What happened?


	39. Chapter 39

**The Final Battle **

**Chapter 39: A Hero Destroyed**

The Hero of Winds ran over to the lifeless hero. The once young handsome hero who protected Hyrule as a Kokiri, bound to the land forever. The Hero of Winds shook his head in denial. Tear shone in his eyes.

"Link?" he called.

Link opened his eyes slowly. He shook his head. "Blood spilt in the Temple of Time remains an unforgivable crime. Ganondorf forgotten that… he will never return. For as long as the temple stands, he'll never return. As for me… not this time, Link. Not this time. It's my time to… go. Listen, I acknowledge you as a true hero now. You and Ivan, and even Joel, are no pushovers. Joel will keep learning from you till he's as good. When he is… only then… will he see his brother again? You guys are… awesome. Now, lay me in Kokiri forest to rest in peace. I move on to Valhalla. Ah." He exhaled once more.

Ivan breathed heavily once more.

The Hero of Winds touched the Triforce. "No, not again. Please, live, let him be spared. He…" he sobbed. "He made a noble sacrifice." Ivan, wiping a tear from his eye, touched the hero's shoulder. "C'mon, lay him in Kokiri forest. He'll be blessed forever."

They turned around to the former hero. His body disappeared. It was then the Hero of Winds had an idea come to him. "That was what happened. When a great warrior truly died, their bodies disappeared, to Valhalla.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Final Battle**

**Chapter 40: Epilogue: A Hero Reborn**

The Hero of Wind, Ivan, Komali, and Joel lived in Kokiri forest. They stayed partying in Hyrule field though, for days. Princess Tetra Zelda also joined them there. She shook hands formally with the new hero. "My hero." She said proudly.

Saria's song played in the winds. Two trails of green sparkles made a twister to the floor of Kokiri forest, and took forms. The Hero of Time appeared first, looking around calmly, and then at the Hero of Winds. He grinned. The next sparkle took the form of Saria. She looked over at all the dancing Kokiri. Both remained sparkling in the green stars.

The Hero of Winds watched hopefully. The sparkles faded, but the forms… remained. The Hero of Time looked around at everyone. "I will always protect Hyrule, as I am bound for eternity to the land."

All Hylians, praying in the Temple of Time, looked up. Slowly, Daphnes appeared solidly as well. "I will always remain bound to my unified land of Hyrule. I will always rule this land, this country."

Eventually, the party, like all, stopped. All races returned home. Only the Hero of Time, Tetra, the pirates, Joel, Ivan, Komali, and the Hero of Winds remained in Hyrule field. "Well, this is goodbye." The Hero of Winds said to the Hero of Time.

"You're gonna go?" the Hero of Time asked regretfully.

"Sailing the seas is what I like," the Hero of Winds said. "But if you ever need me, contact me with the Ocarina. My Wind Waker will respond. I'll return at least every year, to see you and Hyrule again."

"Then, not goodbye," the Hero of Time said quite truthfully. "Just until the winds of fortune blow our way again. Still, only time will tell how long."

They two heroes hugged tightly. "I thought Saria was my best friend. Now I know she's my… girlfriend. You're my best friend. You… my partner, equal power and strength."

"I'll never understand how you came back," the Hero of Winds said, still hugging him.

The two pulled apart. The Hero of Time held up his hand, and showed his Triforce of Courage. "Must be this. For as long as this remains on my hand, the Triforce of Power remains in Ganondorf. He might never be fully destroyed."

"You showed true courage facing death fearlessly like that," the Hero of Winds admitted. "I might be a hero. But you're the courageous one. You're the hero who deserves more than I got. Yes, we'll definitely see each other again. Until the next time."

"Where to?" Tetra asked, letting the Hero of Winds, Ivan, Joel, and Komali onto the ship.

"I plan to rest at my bachelor pad for a few well deserved months. I'll return to Kokiri forest for a week, and then"-

"Yes?" Ivan asked eagerly.

The Hero of Winds grinned as he said, "Let the wind guide us."

They waved goodbye to Hyrule as it disappeared in the distance. The Hero of Winds nodded. "My home. Joel, Ivan, you two are with me. You're now my brothers."

Iva nodded. Joel thought for a bit. Zill was his brother. Still, somehow he knew… just for a bit. He was probably in Valhalla, a place where any warrior could see his loved ones again. Or he was in the afterlife, with his parents. Joel, he could live. Just for a bit would he be miserable."

Komali flew up a bit. "I'm off to Dragonroost. I left my kids with the Zora during the war. They'll all have returned to Dragonroost by now."

The Hero of Winds nodded happily. "Good luck, my old friend. Feel free to come by any time."

"Oh, but wait," Komali said, rising higher. "Let me know when you venture out on the Great Sea. I'll leave Quill in charge, 'cause I'm coming with you! Remember what we said?"

The Hero of Winds saluted a goodbye to Komali as he disappeared on the horizon. Not only did Komali's babies return to Dragonroost where they'd grow up and be raised by a true prince, still insisting on being called Prince. Valoo also returned to resting on his perch at the very top.

Tetra looked over at Link, the Hero of Winds. She smiled. "To the Oasis?"

"That's what I said Tets," Link said, smirking a bit.

"Link, I've told you not to call me"- but Link seized her head gently. Tetra looked scared, and Gonzo watched beside Senza and Nudge. "Link, we're too different people, I"- Link didn't listen. Komali hovered above, watching, before he flew away to Dragonroost. Komali grinned as they pulled each other into a big hug, and finally, the moment everyone was waiting for, came. The two kissed. Joel smiled up at the sky. He knew it. He kissed her mouth gently, and soon, Tetra went along with him. They hugged each other very tightly. Even the Hero of Time, who was far enough, too far to talk, saw it. Joel saw it. Ivan saw it, kind of annoyed.

The Hero of Time turned away, with the Ocarina of Time in his hand. He played a slow tune on it. Slowly, (think of the Zelda tune they play when Zelda appears in end of Ocarina of Time, and after Forsaken Fortress in Wind Waker.) He'll wait patiently. He could always write to Link via postman. Just one question remained… why did Ganondorf continue vanishing people when he knew they'd come back eventually to defeat him? It was probably to rebuild his power and strength. Then, when they'd return, he'd wield the true power to defeat him.

From high above, a flying figure perched upon a high branch near Kokiri forest, watching the young Hero of Time play his song softly on the Ocarina. The large owl let out a small hoot, and flew up. He hovered for a bit and when Link finished playing, he looked up. For a moment, they stared at each other, and then Link wove his hand in goodbye. The owl turned away and flew off towards the castle. For that time, for now, it was over.

All heroes were allowed a second chance. Link just got his. Next time… he'd proudly face death, and he knew fate would lead the Hero of Winds to die right beside him, as all young partner heroes were destined to do in Hyrule.

_A/N: Kind of cheesy huh? C'mon, how many of those great Zelda games do you know that have many deaths in it, and they stay permanent? Only one is Wind Waker. I can't kill the important heroes. It just doesn't make sense in the Zelda series in games or written stories. What is the point of killing a hero in Zelda? I thought the best ending would be to have both of them survive, and work together for eternity to protect Hyrule. Originally, the Hero of Winds would've died in the last battle though. I changed my mind to the best ending for a Zelda fiction. _

_Bye_

_-Colin Creevey- (Diehard Zelda Fan)_


End file.
